Wave of Time
by xxaikixxeden
Summary: Naruto adopts a new name, new identity, and a new life. He will help his brother succeed through the years, and he swore he would uphold the peace that protects Konoha. Rated T for...Jiraiya's tendencies.
1. Prologue: Wave of Time

**(A/N): I know this is an overused plot, but it's still fun to write. Time-traveling is an interesting subject, no?**

**For those who have previously commented/reviewed, or alerted my story, I apologize. I decided to rewrite the whole thing so that there is more details and events. There will still be the same events happening, but more longer chapters, and more details, as well as more events and OC. **

**It seems that when I don't have a set plot to stick with, I tend to rush things…so here we are! I now have at least a bit of the organized timeline. The plot is not set, so who knows what else might change. The first few chapters will have few changes. Things start to change…probably in the next chapter. This chapter is still the same as the old one. Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**

XoXoXoX

The place was quiet. Too quiet. All that could be heard was the roaring of the resisting Kyuubi, being slowly and painfully torn away from its Jinchuuriki. Akatsuki were all gathered, their hands in seals required to pull out the Bijuu. Concentration was vital, and a single wrong twitch will cause the whole thing to go wrong.

Hachibi was already gone and fused with the Juubi into the statue, but the Kyuubi had only begun. It was a horrible experience, as if a part of your body was slowly ripping away from you, except worst, and slower. Like popping an oversized pimple, for lack of a better, more decent explanation.

Naruto was feeling numb and sleepy, his cerulean eyes near closing. Death was the only thing waiting for him. He was sorry for everything that happened. Destroyed Konoha, all in ruins. Sasuke was back, but joy was short-lived when Akatsuki came back into the picture.

**KIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD ERASE ALL THE BIJUUS' HATRED AND PAIN! YOU HAVEN'T FULFILLED THAT YET! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**

_Kyuubi…I'm already lost. What can I do?_

**IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES, I SWEAR TO HELL THAT I WILL DESTROY KONOHA!**

Even though it was pretty much an empty and unfulfilled-able threat, Naruto's eyes snapped open lazily, noting the Kyuubi's desperate tone, but he was too weak to respond. His mouth was dry, and his limbs felt heavy. He reviewed his days, and felt nothing but regret.

Regret of not saving Sasuke earlier, regret of not saving team seven, regret of not being able to save his village from destruction, regret of not being able to protect his most important people, and regret for not being the ideal Hokage. That's right. He made the Hokage spot, right after Tsunade went into a coma. She woke up, but was unable to continue her line of duty.

He had failed everybody, and that was what caused regret. He promised prosperity, but only brought forth pain and destruction.

_What a hypocrite I am, huh, Kurama?_ Naruto bitterly thinks. _I promised them all so much. I swore that I would become Hokage, yet I did nothing. I should just go die…_

**Kit. You still have a chance. Don't throw it away,** Kyuubi sighs with grief. He knew what Naruto was experiencing. The loss of something significant in life. Joy, happiness, and the cause of all that, his family. His friends. He had lost them, along with the battle against death, that challenged his survival.

_What chance? I'm already in Akatsuki's clutches. In three days, you would leave me, and I would be dead…_

**True, but I can still use my chakra. You have enormous reserves even without me, and with all the chakra you bear, I'm sure we can fulfill a deal with the Time God.**

_Time God?_

**Yes, the Time God. I already prepared the seal, and since you have the fox contract, we can summon her…**

_So you mean we're going back in time to change things_, hope sparkled as a small flame in Naruto's voice.

**Guess you're not as dumb as you seem. Heh,** Kyuubi tried to lighten the mood.

Naruto was then pulled into his mindscape, the same sewer and cage, but more spacious. The water was slowly draining, and the cement started to crack and dry into mold. Fungus and moss took up the space that once was occupied with water. The cage was rotting away, and deteriorating fast. The seal was burning at a slow rate with purple flames.

When the water had gone, an intricate seal, about the size of an elephant, lapping over one another in blood red ink. The Kyuubi used his tails like brushes, decorating the remaining seals with more complicated words.

Kyuubi took out a scroll with Naruto's name on it, labeled FOX CONTRACT.

**All you need to do is fuse chakra into it, and I can take care of it.**

Over the years, Naruto had chosen to trust Kyuubi, just as Kyuubi chose to trust him, along with the summoning contract. Slamming his palms onto the dry ground, slightly wet with paint, Naruto pours all of his strength into it. A purple shine, from the blue of his chakra, and from the red of Kyuubi's chakra, arose from the scroll that laid atop the seal, along with a plume of blue smoke.

There, sitting in the disappeared seal, was a girl with black shaggy hair and sapphire eyes with purple, feline slit pupils. Light red Kabuki paint highlighted the edges of her eyes, and she wore a dark blue Haori lined with golden trimmings over bandages that covered her chest, revealing smooth, creamy-colored skin from the stomach. She had a short skirt and mesh nets under that.

In her hand was a staff that looked like a Khakkhara, a monk's staff, with an amethyst gem floating at the center. There were six rings on each side, each having a blue, sapphire gem.

Black fox ears twitched and her bushy black, white-tipped tail waved as she saw who had called her.

"Kurama-san," the girl spoke, her voice as smooth and silky as water.

**Kikuri.**

"What is it that you have called me for?" Kikuri asked. Naruto was confused. Foxes also controlled time? Seeing his distress, Kyuubi launched a full-on explanation.

**Kikuri. This is my container, Naruto. Naruto, this is a friend Kikuri. We Kitsunes have many different elements. For me, I have fire, and even though I rule over all demons and is named the demon king, there are few that are too strong for us to rule over and influence, and she is one of the two. **

**Kikuri is strong, but of course, not as strong as me,** Kyuubi bragged.** About a few decades ago, I learned that she controls water. Water is fire's natural enemy, but because I helped her once with a dire situation, she formed an alliance with me, and promised to help when needed. Thus to the current situation.**

_I get all that, but she controls water. Not time, and you said Time God_, Naruto points out.

**Oh for the sake of Makai! You are absolutely dense, you know that?**

_Thank you for the compliment_, Naruto states sarcastically.

**Well aren't you back to normal, brat**, Kyuubi snickers at the playful tone Naruto gave.** Anyways, Kikuri is indeed controller of water, but water resembles time. With the needed energy, we can twist it a little.**

"What he's trying to say is that my water is different than others. This water is retrieved from Makai, the demon world. The demons there need no water to survive, and there is no water except for a little hidden spring. This spring has mysterious properties that only my clan, the Water foxes have access to. These waters connect to time and space. Have you ever heard of the 'flow of time'?"

_Yeah. It's like a timeline, right?_

"Exactly. The 'flow of time' can be considered like that. We Water foxes also compare it to the 'flow of water', in which we refer to as a stream. Do you see the relation?"

_Pretty much. Thanks Kikuri. You're a way better teacher than Kyuubi here_, Naruto grins. Kyuubi growls.

"Anyways, when you arrive there, you may feel…different. You will no longer be Uzumaki Naruto, so you must choose a different name. One with Namikaze because I cannot change your appearance, nor your blood," Kikuri explains.

_Okay…but, do I have to choose a name?_

**I can choose for you Kit. How about Akiyoshi? It means bright…something. You humans have weird senses of making meanings…**

_Either that or you have weird naming sense,_ Naruto muses, earning a scowl from the Kyuubi. Kikuri smiles at the scene.

"They're so…heartwarming. It would be a waste to just let them end here," Kikuri mumbles.

_You said something?_ Naruto asks.

"No, it's nothing. By the way, Akiyoshi sounds nice," Kikuri giggles before Naruto could protest about the name.

_Fine. Akiyoshi it is._

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. You're going to turn younger, probably six or seven. According to the chakra you gave me, the more there is, the farther in time you will travel.

And I just realized! I kind of made this relation with your name Namikaze. It can be pronounced as Wave of the Wind, like an ocean wave. Perhaps you, Akiyoshi, is the wave that will strike the waters of time, in order to change the course of the dreaded future," Kikuri smiles before she disappears into a plume of smoke once again. "I bade you good luck…" her voice echoed as Naruto, now known as Akiyoshi, began to succumb to darkness.


	2. Namikaze Akiyoshi!

**(A/N): If I owned Naruto, I would not be writing a fan fiction now, would I? DISCLAIMED~! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

XoXoXoX

Namikaze Akiyoshi, formerly Uzumaki Naruto, woke up to the sound of singing birds. The sun shined directly to his eyes, meaning it was noon. A light breeze blew, washing over the vicinity, brushing the long blades of grass that surrounded the forest clearing.

He wasn't uncomfortable. No, it was quite the opposite. He was as snug and felt as safe as he could ever be, but the crimson scabs that crusted his wounds were bothering him. The ground beneath him was dyed red in his own blood, damp and turning into a muddy substance.

He didn't remember getting injured, and even if he was, Kurama's chakra should've healed him by now, right?

"Kurama?" Akiyoshi croaks out, his voice dry and cracking. He coughs while trying to form words, and seeing the severity to his wounds. He can't even sit up to assess the damage.

**You okay, Kit?**

The voice was much lighter than previously, and louder at the same time. Instead of a deep rumble in his mindscape cage, it was a light chime, though masculine at the same time. Akiyoshi turns his head sideways to see a little fox pup with a heavy coat of white fur, occasionally with a streak of black. The fox's tails-nine to be specific- were snowy white, the tips black and wispy.

"Kurama?" Akiyoshi tries again.

**Yes?**

"Why do you look like that?" Akiyoshi wanted to chuckle, but restrained himself from feeling pain in his lungs.

**We can't have two demon kings at the same time, so I took this form. I am no longer Kyuubi, so you do not house me as a Jinchuuriki, and you do not have the chakra to automatically heal you. You have large reserves still, but it's all drained right now. I can lend you mine since the fox contract is still valid, but since you have the body of a six year-old-**

"WHAT?" Akiyoshi screeches, but winces as he bolted upright, clutching his torn middle section. His throat burned when he shouted, and a gurgle of blood was coughed out. There was multiple scrapes of skin peeling off, multiple bleeding scratches, multiple large gashes, but the most severe one of them all was the broken ribs and internal bleeding near the abdomen.

**Easy there kit. Don't worry. I'm fusing some chakra into you so that you do not die as easily. Right now, you have a body of a child, so your chakra coils are unused to my power. Over time, you will get back your control over my demonic chakra, and be able to use it regularly again. And probably, this time, you may learn to control that temper of yours so that you don't lose the control.**

Akiyoshi was only listening half-heartedly. He was thinking how he was going to survive, and reminiscing the events that happened up to now. "Oh yeah…Kikuri told me about the side effects…"

**You only figured that out now?** Kurama sounded as if he wanted to hit Akiyoshi's head. Too bad- or good for Akiyoshi's case- Akiyoshi was now injured so Kurama had to restrain himself.

"Wait, so if you're no longer the demon king, Kyuubi no Kitsune, then-"

**Earlier when you were passed out, I visited the current Kyuubi. He put his hatred at bay to at least to listen to my explanation. He knows of our circumstance, and introduced me to the Makai world as Kuuto, his brother. I have an alibi for my existence. **

**He also approved of giving you the fox contract since I chose you after all, and you can summon him anytime you wish, as well as me. But most of the time, I would be by your side.**

"So can I call you Kuu?"

**Why not.**

"You've gone soft."

**That's because the dark part of my energy, yin, is with the current Kyuubi. The light part of my energy, yang, is with me. Right now, we are officially two separate beings. What, you got a problem with that, Kit?**

"Nah. I kinda like it. Problem is, how are we gonna get out of this mess? I'm injured…and I can't use any ninja techniques."

**Well, we're somehow going to Konoha, right? I can adjust my size to carry you…**

"You can do that?" To prove his point, Kyuubi, or Kuu from now on, shifted to the size of a saber-tooth tiger.

**Of course.**

Kuu lowered his body so that Akiyoshi could get on easier, which took a long time with the trembling legs and arms of the small child.

"I got a question Kuu. When did I get these wounds?" Akiyoshi hisses with hurt as he unintentionally bangs his broken ribs.

Adjusting to the former Jinchuuriki on his back to make him more comfortable, Kuu bristles his fur to soften any impact.

**Your chakra is the wind element. It's easy to get gashes like that. As for your broken ribs…well, anybody can get broken ribs with too much air pressure. When Kikuri used your chakra to send you back in time, your element must've gone wild for a bit.**

They started trotting at first, but Akiyoshi slowly adjusted comfortably to the ride. He gripped Kuu's fur firmly- which was soft yet spiky and bushy-to hold on. They traveled quite some time, and when evening came, Akiyoshi yawned.

**Are you hungry, Kit?**

"A little bit."

**Stay here. I'll go hunting.**

A little while later, they were all full and fell asleep. Kuu, still in his enlarged form, acted as a bed for Akiyoshi, who was snuggling closer for warmth. Kuu, still awake, had a soft expression, fond with worry. Akiyoshi was still bleeding a bit, his wounds not yet fully healed. It would take at least two months for a human to fully recover, but with Akiyoshi, even without the Kyuubi's chakra, a week would probably be enough.

Wrapping his tails around the sleeping child, Kuu lightly licks Akiyoshi's cheeks, the place where whiskers used to reside. It was gone now, only a few bloody scars and tanned skin with mud caked on them.

**Gotta remember to tell him to wash a little before we set off tomorrow…**

It was a nice sleep, a companionship between human and beast. Relaxing and comforting. There were no enemies for miles around, no killing, no blood, no betrayal, no negativities. Only the pleasure of being accompanied for the night, sleeping under the ever-so open sky full of stars and occasional fireflies. Even if he was injured, Akiyoshi had never felt better.

XoXoXoX

Dawn had not yet come. The sky was still dark with the lack of light, and Kuu finds the night sky darker than it should be. Where were all the stars? They were there a minute ago…

The sky is a prophet. When it is a sunset dyed with crimson red, it meant bloodshed. When it is black without light, it meant doom. If it was cloudless, it was trouble free. If it was darker than usual, then there is …urgency.

Looking at the child sleeping in his care, Kuu widened his eyes. Akiyoshi's complexion was pale, unlike his earlier tanned face, and he was drenched with cold sweat. There were wisps of unknown chakra clouding the boy's wounds, preventing the use of any other chakra to be healing. Blood was pouring again, and his bruises seemed darker than before.

**Kit? Kit! What's wrong? Hey! Wake up!**

Akiyoshi did nothing to respond except shiver involuntarily, and curl into an uncomfortable heap. He was getting paler by the second, and the blood loss wasn't helping one bit.

With a shaky frame, Kuu latched Akiyoshi back onto his wet fur. It was coated with blood, but Kuu didn't care. All he cared about was the boy. Akiyoshi had saved him from many things, so naturally, Kuu would be indebted. If Akiyoshi died, Kuu would follow, not because forced, but because his life belonged solely to Akiyoshi.

Maybe the Inuzuka's loyalties were rubbing off of him, but he didn't care. He cared for Akiyoshi, and he treated Akiyoshi like his own kits. Akiyoshi is forbidden to die…

With speed faster than light, or the Hiraishin technique itself, Kuu sped for Konoha, desperate for help.

XoXoXoX

Night shift was always boring. Nothing to see, nothing to do, nothing at all. That's what most Jounin thought. After all, you had to stay awake in case an invasion comes, or if intruders…intrude.

Stifling a yawn and failing terribly, Tachibana Kuroki rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes. It was far from the end of her shift, and her partner was already asleep. The gates were slightly open, just incase there was an emergency that it had to be opened or closed. It was a safety precaution, but no one paid much mind to it.

Thinking about a small wink of sleep wouldn't hurt, Kuroki draped her eyelids over her vision, letting herself drown in black. They open quickly when there was a rustle. She immediately takes out a kunai in case there was an attack. She surveys her surroundings. Nothing. Weird. She swore she heard that rustli-

She hears a growl behind her, followed by whimpers not different from a dog's, though deeper and more feral. Like a wolf. Or fox. Turning her body warily, she sees a snow white fox with black highlights in its coat, panting with desperate breaths. The back of the fox was a small boy with severe injuries, covered in red from head to toe. The fox also had dyes of red here and there.

Waking up her partner, they called for the Hokage and medics to deal with the problem. It isn't everyday you see a human-sized fox with nine-tails carrying an injured boy in need of medical assistance with a seemingly worried face.

XoXoXoX

Besides him, he could hear the steady beeping of a chakra-powered hospital machine. Visiting Sakura from time to time, he knew that this machine was one to keep a heart monitored. It was steady, keeping in sync with his breathing.

Cracking a peek at his surroundings, he could see bright light, and winces. Slowly this time, he could observe white walls and the sterilized smell every hospital had. He had to bite back a groan.

"K-Kuu…" Akiyoshi calls out. The breathing mask over his face made it difficult to speak clearly. The sound was muffled and strangled, especially with a sore throat. Even so, his call was heard.

**You awake, Kit?**

Akiyoshi nods in order to preserve his voice. It hurt a lot, and his body was too tired and heavy to do anything about the breathing mask. He could feel the tight grip of bandages all over his body, and foreign chakra healing his wounds. What happened to him?

**Last night, I felt something off about your chakra signals. Seems like it was another side effect of time-traveling, and you needed the medical attention.**

_You worried me_, were left out of his words because even if he's now the brother of a demon king, he still had pride as stuck up as the Uchihas. Maybe even worse. But Akiyoshi heard. He heard the unspoken words, just like how Kuu explained and answered his unasked question. That was how close these two were.

In came a man about 29 years old. He had a kind face, teal hair, and ruby red eyes. He had a doctor's robe on with glasses and a clipboard.

"How are you feeling?" the man asks, his voice quiet and soft.

"Tired…sore," Akiyoshi responded with a yawn.

"That is normal. I'll leave you to rest, and I'll come back later, okay?" the man replies, nodding his head and scribbling some notes. Akiyoshi nods slowly, making sure his head didn't pound with a migraine.

**Sleep kit. I'll guard you…not that it is needed. Nobody is going to hurt you anyway.**

And so, Akiyoshi gave into slumber, more comfortable than before.

XoXoXoX

The next morning, Akiyoshi woke up, refreshing and better than ever, although the nurses still urged him to go back to bed. He was a little too hyper for anybody's liking, but people couldn't help to laugh or enjoy the young boy's company. He always had a grin on his face, be it sheepishly, slyly, happy, or rarely, a hint of sadness when talking about his family.

Currently, nurses outside his room were gossiping on about the information found by the authorities. Akiyoshi, with a little enhancing chakra from Kuu, was able to hear the conversation as clear as the emerald gem Tsunade had given him. Somehow, he still had the necklace.

"I heard that some Jounin found the young boy outside the village gates carried by a large fox…"

"I think it's the fox that's always keeping the boy company. The fox seems rather overprotective…"

"Really? You think so? I heard the fox was the size of two regular tigers! That one can barely compare to a puppy…"

"But they both had nine tails! The resemblance is uncanny!"

"I guess. Maybe you're right. But what about his size?"

"The fox had nine tails. NINE. Is there really much of a surprise if it could change size? I mean, ninja dogs and cats already talk! What does a shape shifting fox change? By the way, did you ask for the boy's name?"

"Yeah, I think he said it was Namikaze Akiyoshi. It's such a beautiful name…"

**Hear that Kit? I don't have a weird naming sense after all!**

"Who said? Probably the women there have weird naming senses too," Naruto whispers with a quiet chuckle. Kuu pouts with a frown, upset that Akiyoshi didn't admit it was a good name.

"Hey, isn't there another Namikaze in the orphanage?" the nurses continued.

"Yeah…I think his name was Minato!"

"They're talking about father!" Naruto quietly cheers, and listens intently.

"Do you think Akiyoshi and Minato are related? They both have blonde hair and blue eyes…they even look alike!"

"Maybe. The orphanage gave permission to take a blood test. We should have the results by tomorrow…"

**Hey Kit. I can't hold up for long. Anymore chakra from me and you might go deaf.**

"Oh. Okay. The conversation ended anyway…I think. I can't wait to meet him!"

XoXoXoX

"Akiyoshi-kun?" the Jounin who found Akiyoshi came in with a peek. She had long hair with slight wavy creases, and glassy grey eyes that held many emotions. A slight smile played on her lips as Akiyoshi gave her a grin.

"Did you need something, Kuroki-san?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you a few questions. Do you mind?"

"Go right ahead!"

"Okay. First, what's your age?"

"Six!" Akiyoshi pauses for a minute. "I think."

"You think?" Kuroki questions with a raised eyebrow curiously.

"Well…my parents…I didn't know them. I don't even know what happened to them, so I don't know my birthday. An old man was the head of a village near where I was abandoned, and took me in as his own. He taught me a lot about survival and plants, so I lived in the wild after he died. The villagers hated me, but I don't know why, so I left," Akiyoshi reminisces about his previously life, twisting a few facts here and there.

"I see," Kuroki gave a sympathetic gaze.

"But I have Kuu! Kuu is going to be with me forever!" Akiyoshi grins, a sly gleam in his eye as he glanced to the napping fox, who cracked an eye to see what the young boy was planning. Whatever the idea Akiyoshi had, it was not good.

When he brightened up, Kuroki gave a slight smile. Sadness did not suit the boy. He was like the sun, bright and warm, engulfing everybody and everything in his light graciously. Much like Minato down at the orphanage.

"Do you know if you have any siblings?" Kuroki asked, but she knew Akiyoshi didn't know Minato was his brother. The blood tests came out positive, and the DNA were from slightly different parents, so probably a mistress? Either way, they were related…

"The nurses out side said something about another orphan that had the same last name as me! He even had the same features! I wonder if he's my family…" Akiyoshi's grin enlarges.

The whole hospital was in an uproar from the rumors of the possible sibling relationship. Despite them not caring for Minato since he was an orphan, the civilians were suckers for long-lost-sibling relationships. Even the Hokage wanted to see for himself, being a very close guardian of Minato, and he would, if not for the council and the paperwork. Speaking of the council, it is queer how they didn't take action about this kid. They were always very protective that even a fly couldn't get into Konoha without _regulations_…

"Do you think he'll like me? What do you think he's like? I heard he's really friendly…Will he accept me as his brother? Oh, I hope so! I wonder if Kuu will like him…" Akiyoshi rambles on, and Kuroki puts on a fond smile. He wasn't annoying like most kids, and he didn't demand anything with tantrums, but instead, he asks nicely and would say thank you.

"Well, the nurses say you healed at an incredibly fast rate, probably because of your unique chakra, so you'll be released soon. Do you want me to take you to Minato-kun when you get released?" Kuroki offered. She immediately took it as a 'yes' when Akiyoshi started bouncing up and down with excitement. "Then I'll come back soon, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Akiyoshi nods.

Kuroki left, and Akiyoshi sighs. It was boring in the hospital with nothing to do. The nurses would come in and fawn over him, pinching his cheeks, and Kuu would run away from the women to escape their pinching habits. Akiyoshi would spend another day, sitting about, doing nothing, absolutely nothing, rotting his brain and molding with fungus. Okay, maybe not that severe, but it was still boring.

The next day was the same. Wake up, brush teeth, take a shower, breakfast, nurses pinch cheeks, Kuu runs away, read a book that's been read over two-hundred times, take a bath, brush teeth, sleep. Sometimes, Tsui-san, the teal-haired ruby-eyed doctor would come in to check on him, ask a few questions, crack a few jokes, then leave. Other days when the doctor was busy, they only managed a few exchanges in words. The only thing Akiyoshi could do was sleep, and he had long since gotten tired of that. The day after that was no better. It was even worse. Boredom. And Kuu wasn't there, having abandoned Akiyoshi to his bored, torturous fate. Experiencing enough of something that might rot his brain and change him into a Shikamaru, Akiyoshi changed into clothes Kuroki had bought the other day, left in a closet for the day Akiyoshi was going to be discharged.

It was a black T-shirt with an orange swirl on the left sleeve, a orange vest on top, and visible long-sleeved mesh net shirt beneath all that. He had black cargo pants with many pockets that reached up to his shin, and bandages below that with Shinobi sandals. Not a bad combination…

Opening the window, he jumped out with the intention to find Kuu. He would torture the fox for leaving him all alone with a bunch of scary women…

XoXoXoX

Konoha was very different. The buildings were clean and seemingly new. The wind was cool and refreshing, but at the same time, didn't kick up dirt from the roads. The walls didn't have peeling paint, and was rather smooth and bright in colors. No litter was scattered about, and a few people who managed to encounter trash threw it away in a public trashcan.

He had been all over Konoha, and his ankle started to hurt, but Akiyoshi would not give up. He was never good at that. There was only once place left, and that was the park.

He never went to the park much. Even if he did, he would be on the swings, away from the cheerful laughter of other children. If he approached them, an adult or a teenager ninja would scowl at him, shooing him away like a stray dog or something.

There, the park was quite empty. There were a few children taking turns on the slide, and a few pushing each other on the swings. There were more than one swing, and it was steel enforced as well, unlike the wooden one Akiyoshi would always swing upon when young.

In a lonely, shady corner, another blonde, about his age, though probably shorter and thinner, crouched with Kuu in his arms. There was a serene smile on the other blonde as he cuddled with the fox. As Akiyoshi approached the unknowing couple, he could hear a weird sound before he started to chuckle, catching their attention.

"Rarely anybody other than me can find his weak spots and make him purr," Akiyoshi smiles. He knows this boy was the _brother_ he was going to have in the future, and also his former father.

"S-sorry. I didn't know he belonged to you…" Minato stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"It's alright. Kuu often leaves me behind. Especially when the women come," Akiyoshi shivers, trying to lighten the mood and making Minato open up. He inwardly frowned at how shy Minato was. Although he was no worse than Hinata, the future Fourth Hokage should have some guts.

Rewarding his efforts, the blonde tried to stifle a laugh, only to turn red and let it out.

"Oh…sorry…*hic*…" Minato guffawed. "It's just that…*hic*…you seem…*pfft* too mature…*guh* than any of the other…kids…and you didn't seem…the type…*pfft* to be scared of…ladies…"

So it was only a misunderstanding?

"Well, women are scary. They pinch your cheeks, fawn over you, and chase you to the ends of hell. When they're angry, they yell profanities and talk about castrating you with a spoon. If that's not scary, I don't know what is. Oh! I know. Fan girls," Akiyoshi chuckles, though there's a light sweat drop on his forehead.

"I guess," Minato winces. He had often experienced a girl pouncing on him during a shopping trip. Even though he was from the orphanage and was only allowed to go to the park and grocery store for chores, he had his fair share of fawning.

Akiyoshi sits down next to Minato, holding out his hands for Kuu to come. The fox refused, and Akiyoshi pouted, crossing his arms. Minato laughs, and Akiyoshi smiles a bit.

"Say, mind telling me why you're all alone? Why aren't you playing with all the other kids?" Akiyoshi asks softly.

"Well, they say I'm an orphan with no parents, that my parents abandoned me. I don't believe it though, but that doesn't change the fact that they don't want to play with me," Minato sighs dejectedly.

"Then me and Kuu will play with you!" Akiyoshi offers his trademark foxy grin.

"Really?"

"Believe it! By the way, what's your name?" Akiyoshi asked. It was not wise to directly speak the boy's name without him giving it to Akiyoshi first.

"I'm Minato."

"Nice to meet you Minato. I'm Akiyoshi."

Both of them played. Be it riding in the wind on swings, playing cards that miraculously appeared out of nowhere, tag, hide and seek, or rock, paper, and scissors. It was fun, and before both of them knew it, the sun was starting to set, adapting to a dark orange hue.

"Will I see you again?" Minato asks as he gets up. He was lying down on a grassy field near the park. They were panting a bit from all the running and excitement, and decided to watch the setting sun. Propping himself to a comfortable position, he let his arms support him up.

"Probably. Probably not. I don't really know," Akiyoshi answered nonchalantly. Minato visibly deflated at the answer.

"So I won't see you again?"

"You might," Akiyoshi replies. "Tell me, when you grow up, what do you want to be?"

"Well…I don't really know. Someone who gets respect I guess. Someone that can be a role model," Minato furrows his brows in deep thought.

"And what job do you think gains respect?" Akiyoshi asks. A little help in Minato's life occupation won't hurt. Only difference is to help Minato realize his dream earlier.

"I don't know…" Minato hesitantly answers.

"Fine. Then tell me. WHO do you respect?" Akiyoshi sighs. Determination flares when he opened cerulean orbs reopened, staring directly to the other blonde's lighter eyes.

"The Hokage," Minato answers without a second thought.

"Why? Why do you respect him?" Akiyoshi goes back to being nonchalant.

"Because he is strong. He upheld order and peace within society. He brought people together. He's a great person," Minato points out the facts.

"Exactly. Here's a fact, Minato. The Hokage IS Hokage because he is respected. Not the other way around. In order to become somebody great, you have to be respected. If you're not respected, nobody wants you to be Hokage. You have to gain respect before you gain the title. So it isn't the job that's respected. It's the person doing the job," Akiyoshi smiles, knowing he said the same words to a certain _Honorable Grandson_.

Minato nodded slowly, contemplating on the thought. Then his eyes widened in realization. A grin that he didn't have before made its way towards his face, threatening to split his face.

"I've decided. I'll be the Hokage when I grow up!" Minato tells Akiyoshi. Akiyoshi merely chuckles as he pats Kuu who was still dozing.

"Remind me not to grin too much. I think it's being contagious," Akiyoshi laughs.

"So…it's almost time for me to go back to the orphanage. Will I EVER see you again?" Minato asked one last time, his smile fading.

"Minato-kun! It's time to go!" the caretaker lady shouted at the park entrance. Minato, hearing the shout, turned towards the woman who was searching the park for the blonde boy. They were hidden from her view, for now. Glancing back at Akiyoshi, Minato fidgety waited for an answer. It seemed forever before the other blonde, still on his back, facing the setting sun, spoke softly as if with years of experience in life.

"The Hokage is the strongest ninja. The top dog. You aim for the leadership of Konoha…and I will strive to go by your side…like a loyal fox of Konoha," Akiyoshi vaguely states before rising up to a sitting position, and holding out his pinky. "Promise me you'll be come Hokage…and I'll promise you that I will be ANBU General! Dattebayo~! Oh yeah. Smile more. Earn some confidence."

When their fingers locked, the last rays of the sun disappeared into the horizon, it's brilliant last shine of the day paled in comparison to both blondes' grins.

XoXoXoX

It had been two weeks since Akiyoshi escaped the hospital. Kuroki had brought Akiyoshi back to the hospital, dragging the poor screaming boy all across Konoha. She learned that he had quite a grudge for needles. Especially Senbon. Finally, much to the joy of the grinning child, he was being discharged.

Kuroki leaves with an ecstatic Akiyoshi. Little did she know that Akiyoshi was talking to Kuu, while the fox understood what Akiyoshi said, and vice versa. She would take it as a shock of a century. The fox having nine tails was queer enough. A talking one would be even weirder.

When they left the hospital, Kuroki couldn't help but think how cute Akiyoshi was. His golden hair, though pale, almost platinum blonde, yet not quite, was like a newborn chick's, soft, fluffy, and spiky. At first, she was hesitant to touch it, but when she did, she was surprised at how soft it was. Most would expect it to be coarse and rough since it stuck up so much.

His bright, baby blue eyes were always bright and cheerful, almost glowing like a sapphire jewel shining in moonbeams. His grin was just as bright.

Since she found the boy, the Hokage entrusted her with the duty to care for the boy, and that included buying clothes. He had given her money, and she immediately went, knowing the boy could not live off hospital gowns. That would be embarrassing.

She bought orange for some odd reason, thinking it would suit the boy well, even if it was an odd color. Apparently, she was right.

Akiyoshi wore a simple orange T-shirt with red spirals on both sides of the sleeves on top of a mesh shirt that reached a little below his elbows. A black, sleeveless vest fluttered like a décor on top of the orange shirt, and had plenty of pockets to store things when needed.

He had simple, dark blue cargo pants and a bandage wrapped on his left ankle. After all, broken bones can't heal in two days. It was a miracle he was bouncing and skipping on that foot alongside the young fox pup who walked with more maturity, yet not show pain. She also had the knack to buy him ninja sandals instead of civilian footwear.

He still had a bandage over his left cheek where there was a deep cut that MAY or may not leave a scar. They didn't know yet. His right arm also had two medical gauzes that hid deep bruises. It seems that his special chakra only healed severe injuries, and light injuries, like bruises or cuts, were left alone. The internal bleeding were fixed first, then the broken ankle, which was partially healed, meaning the special chakra must've ran out for the time being.

"So? Where is the orphanage?" the boy asks, skipping like he was on too much sugar, snapping Kuroki out of her thoughtful daze. She swore, when he asked the question, that the fox rolled its eyes. IT DID! It was as if the fox had a higher IQ than the Naras! It was quite scary to get the knowing glint from the eyes of the fox.

"Just a little further," Kuroki giggles slightly when the boy was oh, so close to slamming into a fence because he wasn't paying attention to in front of him.

True to her words, the orphanage was just up ahead. It was a shabby building with a broken tile on the roof and decaying wood. The doors were slightly splintered, a hazard for young children, and the place was filled with dust. The water well nearby was especially muddy, and the laundry looked poorly done. Akiyoshi winced at the poor state of the place.

His apartment back then was slightly better because at least he cleans it out once a month, even if it does smell like a garbage can. If it were not for the villagers' meddling and always vandalizing his place, it would be as neat as a stack of paperwork in the Hokage building.

"Ne, Kuroki-san?"

"Yes, Akiyoshi?"

"Can I talk to the Hokage after I meet my brother?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I want Minato and me to live by ourselves. At least we can take better care of ourselves…than being in this…place…"

Kuroki gave a determined look. No way was Akiyoshi going to live here. It was too dank and dark, not suited for the young boy. "Okay. And if he doesn't agree, I can always take custody of you…"

"You will?" Akiyoshi seemed hopeful.

"Of course…" with Kuroki's answer, they went in. The courtyard were strewn with toys, old and torn, as if the place was abandoned. As if no one lived here. The light buzzing of flies were heard loudly as a thousand cicadas, and cicadas are more pleasant to listen to.

The smell of the place was much too horrid to describe. Horses wandered around, no stalls to keep them at bay. Donkeys ate everything in sight, even the laundry. It was like a barn, even with the lack of cows, chickens, and lambs. Manure was smeared here and there, no sign of being cleaned up anytime soon.

They walked up to the front desk where they were sure the old man was sleeping.

"Ahem."

The old man jolted awake, crashing down the floor as he fell off his chair. His straw hat that provided shadows to cast over his eyes were now off, and the straw fan he used to cool himself with was splintered like the front gates of the orphanage.

Kuroki looked away for a second with an impassive face so that the man could readjust his loose garbs and…reestablish his…modesty.

"Yes?" he asks, gruffly and unpleased at how the woman interrupted his sleep.

"We're here to see Namikaze Minato," Kuroki announced with a displeasured voice, just as stern as the man. "With the permission of the Hokage," Kuroki added with slight venom, seeing that the man was going to argue.

The man was taken aback for a second before grumbling and going through a door. Minutes later, a blonde that looked exactly like Akiyoshi, except darker golden hair, deep and vibrant blue eyes, and a lighter complexion, came in.

He was skinny as if not fed often, and there were slight red marks on his arms as if abused. The dark circles, though barely visible, were definitely there under his eyes. A glance of recognition was across his face as Minato spotted Akiyoshi, but refrained himself. The man standing besides him, a.k.a. the orphanage owner, would not tolerate undisciplined behavior. The man was strict and yet, undisciplined himself. The worst kind of caretaker for a child.

Akiyoshi visibly frowned. It had only been two weeks. Earlier, Minato was still skinny, but not bone-jutted skinny. The bruises were obviously recent from the angry crimson marks.

"Are you Minato-kun?" Kuroki spoke with a lighter, more friendly voice as she crouched down to reach the boy's height.

"Yeah!" the boy grins. The files had stated Minato was quite a shy and unspoken child, but his grin proved the files wrong. Truthfully, it was actually Akiyoshi's influence, but Kuroki, however, didn't know of the siblings' meeting two weeks ago. Not that it would hurt her to be ignorant…

He had gone through a beating, obviously from the sensitive red flesh that itched on his skin, yet he had such a bright attitude. There was no doubt. He and Akiyoshi were definitely siblings. They could even pass for twins!

"Meet your brother, Namikaze Akiyoshi. We found him a couple of days ago when he was brought to the village," Kuroki explained as Akiyoshi tackled his newfound family.

"Minato-kun!" squealed Akiyoshi.

"Akiyoshi-nii!" Minato squeaked as he was squashed. It took all he had to breathe, and let the information that he had family, sink in. It was the boy he had met at the park too! When he was turning blue, Akiyoshi quickly got off of him.

"Whoops. Sorry!" was the sheepish apology.

"It's okay," Minato lightly laughs. His new brother was fun, and he knew that they would get along nicely. Especially after two weeks ago.

"Well, come on boys. We're going," Kuroki smiled at them before sending a glare to the man, saying that if he dared protest, she would gladly castrate him so there was no need for modesty. Unfortunately, the man did not seem to get the message.

"Ey' now! Wait a sec! Who said you could take em'?" the man scowled. He reached for Minato's wrist, tanned muscles layered with grime and soaking alcohol scent, bulging and sloppily attempted to yank Minato, before it was intercepted with a much smaller fist. The fist whirled around the older man's pudgy, grabby hand, and with a slight motion, the older man's wrist cracked, breaking the bones.

"Don't touch my brother," Akiyoshi sneers, his eyes cold, and other than the wicked curl of his lips, there was a stoic mask above his features. Kuroki detected slight sadism when the boy smirked as the man doubled in pain, gripping his broken wrist.

"Why you little brat! I ought-"

"I shall be reporting you to Hokage-sama for child abuse, misuse of orphanage funds, neglect of proper child care, and attempted attacks on an adopted child by the orders of higher supervisors," Kuroki glared at the man, this time with more intensity, leaving the man shaking.

Akiyoshi, by now, was at the front gate, gripping tightly Akiyoshi's hand, as if saying, "I won't let you go again. Never will you suffer like you did for the past years…"

Minato was truly happy in the past six years of his life. Never had he felt such love, such care. The protective nature of his brother made him joyous inside, bursting with pride.

The three left for the Hokage's building, two happy and hopeful, and the other one brooding slightly over the sight of the orphanage. She sighed. It was needed to inform the Hokage. Nobody should stand such treatment. Especially not children who happen to be the future generations, possibly, of ninjas.

When they entered the large building, the desk accountant gave Kuroki a respectful nod. Akiyoshi noted that Kuroki was a very high-ranked ninja, or else she wouldn't be so respected.

"How may I help you, Tachibana-san?" the desk accountant asked with a slight smile.

"I wish to see the Hokage regarding the Namikaze children," Kuroki replies professionally. Akiyoshi observed the tone used, and took great care to learn diplomacy. He could never get the respect right. It was either be blunt during meetings, or carefree.

Maybe now that he's younger and has another life, he would be able to learn to control his emotions and temper enough to pass diplomatic occasions. In his old life, he always let outbursts overrule his mouth. Glancing over at Minato, Akiyoshi saw the stare of awe his brother, formerly father, was giving the Jounin.

They were then taken to the Hokage office, where the third sat, swishing his brushing at a fast, steady pace, eager to get rid of paperwork. Ah…Akiyoshi pitied the man. Paperwork was a Hokage's most torturous enemy.

A pile here, a pile there, they are endless. Leave them alone for ONE second, and they reproduce like pests. Like Naruto used to call them, they are _**hell spawn. **_Experiencing it firsthand, he shivered, though no one except Kuu noticed.

**Oh, this is good teasing material**, was all Kuu thought.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama," Kuroki bowed. Akiyoshi and Minato followed her example, muttering soft greetings of their own.

"Oh…Kuroki. Ah yes, I told you to fetch the Namikaze siblings, right?"

Kuroki nods.

"The results were positive. Namikaze Minato and Akiyoshi are indeed siblings, though it seems half their blood on their mother's sides are different. I suppose mistresses. Their brotherly bonds are strong…right off the bat," Kuroki added the afterthought to the mission report.

"I see. And?" the Hokage Sandaime raises his eyebrows. Kuroki nudges Akiyoshi forward, biding him to speak of his earlier request.

"Jiji! I want Minato and I to live on our own! The orphanage is too…worse for wear," Akiyoshi chirps, hesitating for lack of better words at the end.

Kuroki had widened eyes at the disrespect for the Hokage, yet she sensed the lacking admiration in the boy's voice. It was no doubt there, and even the Hokage was surprised at first, but seemed to wave the lack of respect off.

"I was waiting for someone to call me something other than 'Hokage-sama', but am I really that old?" Sandaime smirks.

"Sorry jiji, but I guess it's a habit," Akiyoshi apologizes with a nervous grin.

"It's alright. But Akiyoshi-kun, why do you wish to live alone with your brother?" The Sandaime asks.

"The orphanage is not a good place for children. Animals run wild, and children can get hurt without supervision of adults. Waste is strewn across the place, and it is unsanitary. The doors are splintered, a hazard for toddlers, and the water seemed too contaminated to even wash clothes. The place was hardly well kept, and the owner of the place didn't give a shit about it," Akiyoshi snarls a bit, and the last bit of indecency of words surprised the adults, if not the professional way of speaking as if he was reporting a mission.

"Akiyoshi-kun! Language!" Kuroki scolds lightly, earning a grin from the said boy.

"Sorry Kuroki-san, but I was taught to swear like a sailor, and if anyone told me off, I'd beat them to oblivion," Akiyoshi smoothly lies.

"Alright, Kuroki, is this true?" the Third Hokage smirks, smoking his pipe in amusement, ignoring the blonde's obviously sarcastic lie.

"Yes Sandaime-sama. And seeing Minato-kun's arm, it seems they abuse the children as well, and don't use the costs of food accordingly. The children don't have enough to eat," Kuroki contributes to the cause while trying to stifle a laugh, also trying to look scornful. The Hokage nods slightly, and then claps as if a decision has been made.

"Kuroki. I will take care of this matter. As for Minato-kun and Akiyoshi-kun, they will live in the apartment near you. You will be their guardian, and will be entrusted with the money needed for their living. I hope you will not abuse this, correct?"

Kuroki gives a nod, and Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled.

"Now onto the next subject. Akiyoshi-kun, I heard that you escaped from the hospital without any of the ANBU trailing you. Any explanation?"

"Well, in my old home, an old man helped me maintain my chakra. He said I had unusually high levels of energy," Akiyoshi explains. He would have to tell the old man sooner or later that he was from the future, but not now. Especially with Kuroki and Minato around.

"So you are able to use chakra for stealth?" the Hokage asked, intrigued. Akiyoshi nods. "Interesting. Akiyoshi-kun, how would you like to enter the Ninja Academy early?"

Kuroki seemed to frown and was about to interject if not for the blonde who answered first.

"I would love to!" Akiyoshi smiles.

"May I follow my brother and enter the Academy as well?" Minato asked. His voice was a volume lower than what he spoke with before, but fire in his eyes burned brightly with determination.

"Yes, you may. From today onwards, you are Academy students. I trust you will work hard?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the siblings saluted in unison as if rehearsed. Kuroki sighed with a slight smile in reluctance. The two have decided on the path of ninja. She could not do anything to deter them. It wouldn't be fair to them to be denied the privilege, after all they've been through. From the pain and grievances they had to live through in their short lives, they were more than ready to face the Academy…


	3. Honnoki Shigo!

**(A/N): Okay, so this story doesn't have a few of the previous characters. I forgot about some. So what? FYI, I'm bringing in the Third Shinobi War earlier. **

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR THE CHARACTER OURE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, AND USE OF THE DISCLAIMED SUBJECTS ARE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! ENJOY~!**

XoXoXoX

_Love for someone is not to be underestimated. _

_Especially sibling love. _

_The older one is bound to be overprotective sometimes, like a mother bear to her cubs, sometimes even a nagging mother hen. _

_Do you know what's more scary than a woman's scorn? _

_An elder sibling's love. _

_It's poisonous and contagious, and the only people who are unaffected by this are the younger, innocent, and absolutely oblivious siblings. _

XoXoXoX

When they entered the apartment across from Kuroki's, they could only gasp. The walls were a clean and crisp white, brand new, and the windows were fairly large, about a size smaller than a human, but if crouched, the said human could certainly fit. On certain places of the wall, pictures and scrolls were displayed with a few couplet lines from poems.

The front of the apartment was a wooden opening to put shoes and coats, just like any Japanese home. The wood was finely polished with a tint of dark, cherry red. A simple coat rack was also there, as well as a closet for other necessary things.

The kitchen was to the left. It already had the needed appliances like a refrigerator, even though it was quite small, a brand new stove, granite countertops, and a sink. There was also a small second-hand microwave. The floors were of wood, just like the living room.

The living room was quite large as well, but with the furniture, it seemed smaller. There was a small Kotatsu occupying the center with red plush cushions on each side of the four-seated electric-heat table. Bookshelves filled one of the walls while pictures of koi fish hung on another. It was quite stylish.

The bedroom was the smallest room. There were two beds, each having their own drawers for clothes, and a small wardrobe with closets. There was a small desk at one corner of the place, and a bunch of materials for study on a much smaller bookcase. There were empty scrolls, inkpads, ink stones, brushes of multitudes, and even compasses to assure measurements.

"Wow," Akiyoshi mumbles. He has never lived in such luxury. It was always that crappy apartment with trash lying around because the villagers always seemed to see his living space as a trash can. He was too lazy to clean it out after they kept dumping their trash into his house for about three years.

It wasn't that he couldn't keep his place clean. He just didn't want to clean up other people's mess, and if they complain about the smell, he would just tell them to clean it themselves. They should clean up their own messes. Just because they saw him as a demon does not mean he was the trash collector. It never bothered him much.

He rarely returned home anyway because then people would know where the demon was, and he would receive many intrusions and attacks. Really, in his old life, there was not a single bit of privacy for him other than the Hokage tower.

"Wow," Minato echoes his brother's response to their new home. He always lived in the orphanage. Seeing that this much living space could belong to him…well. Just that he feels the same way like a kid who got his first key to the house, or when a young child is allowed to walk home by themselves. A privilege of pride and responsibility.

"Well. I'm guess you two like it?" Kuroki grins. She has never showed such emotion to much of anyone, but these boys seemed to wiggle their way into her heart. They suffered much worse than she did, and they deserved better. She even started looking at them as if they were family, which they would be, sooner or later.

"Definitely!" Akiyoshi grins back, and pulls Minato along to explore the place. It felt nice to have a place to call your own. To call home.

XoXoXoX

It was cute. A little bit too cute for Kuroki to just pass up without any pictures for memories.

Akiyoshi was sprawled on the futons upon a mess of tangled limbs and blankets. His shirt was showing his stomach, and one of his arms was wrapped around Minato. Minato snuggled closer to his brother for warmth, one of his hands under his chin, while the other laid upon Kuu, who was currently curled into a cute ball of fur. The fluffy white tails did not help either.

Sighing for having to ruin the peaceful moment, Kuroki takes a deep breath before going over to shake them awake.

Akiyoshi stirred, followed by a stretching Kuu who yawned cutely, and a Minato who had rubbed his eyes a little too hard, making tears form, pooling out of the corners of his blue eyes.

"SO CUTE!" was what Kuroki would want to say at the moment, but she DIDN'T. Sure, it was adorable to the point that it was sinful, but she was a ninja, and ninjas restrain themselves.

"Ohayo…" Akiyoshi mumbles the proper greeting. Minato follows, and surely, they can pass off as twins.

"Ohayo, now get up. I'm going to get you a tour of the village. Akiyoshi-kun is new here, so I'm sure you would love a tour. As for Minato-kun, well, he hasn't been out of the orphanage ever since he was first dropped by there except for an occasional trip to the grocery store or park, so a tour of the village would be nice, don't you think?" Kuroki smiles. Both boys nod drowsily and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Akiyoshi was too tired and sleepy to protest for now, so he agreed as well. Even though he's been around town already, despite the changes of the village, he still wanted to spend some time with Minato. It was just an instinctive desire for him to get to know his brother, so he did nothing to protest the tour.

XoXoXoX

Humming a tune to a lullaby he had picked up in his travels, Akiyoshi stirred the vegetables in the frying pan. He was an exceptional cook, and sometimes took lessons from Ichiraku's owner. He was just too lazy, and plus, he favored ramen over anything else. It was about the only thing he couldn't cook right, especially since he could never cut the noodles right. They always end up bloated and soggy somehow, no matter what instructions he followed.

Kuroki had made it clear that she could not cook to save her own life ever since she blew up the microwave ten minutes ago. Luckily, she had a Suiton at ready since it always seemed to happen, and nothing got damaged except for the microwave. Oh well. Not that they needed it anyways.

Picking up a plate of uncooked meat, Akiyoshi added the mix in, letting the red flesh cook, sizzling in the oil. Putting a lid over it, he let it simmer for the time being while he goes over the cabinets.

There were sugar, salt, soy sauce, vanilla extract, baking soda, and any base ingredients possible. The refrigerator was stocked full with food, and basically, right now, Akiyoshi could make anything he wanted.

His eyes caught the sight of the stove's oven, and a sudden idea came over to his mind. He has never really used an oven before because one, he was afraid the villagers rigged it, and it would explode with him in the house. Spending his life in the clutches of those who wanted him dead, he was bound to be paranoid sometimes. And two, because he couldn't afford oven mitts. Burns, no matter how quickly they healed, still hurt.

Oh, this was going to be fun. Akiyoshi his took out his signature foxy grin, and proceeded with his plan. He was going to cook to his heart's content.

XoXoXoX

Minato just finished washing up, and Kuroki just finished doing the laundry. After blowing up the microwave as stated earlier, Akiyoshi had practically screamed at her to get out of the kitchen. It seemed as if Akiyoshi was older than her, which technically he is, but what she didn't know won't hurt her. Or was it, it wouldn't hurt her to not know?

Anyways, their apartments were very close to each other, right across the hall, in fact, and so they could practically say they lived with each other. Just different rooms.

"Do you need help, Kuroki-san?" Minato asks. He was fully dressed in a dark blue jacket that had half-sleeves with a mesh shirt underneath. Casual black shorts complemented with his shoes with white laces.

"No, but thanks for offering," Kuroki smiles in return. Suddenly, a rich aroma filled the air.

A mix of sweet sake and meat filled the air. You wouldn't believe how sake or alcohol tasted when cooked with meat. It is worth drooling over.

When Minato and Kuroki approached closer to the kitchen, their noses were filled with vanilla and chocolate scents, and they dashed in without hesitation.

There, on the dining table, was the most remarkable feast. Onigiri perfectly molded into a spherical, yet triangular shape with fresh seaweed. Sushi with crab roe, cucumber, and scrambled eggs were placed neatly on decorated plates.

Takoyaki and Tamagoyaki were steaming hot with curry on the serving plates. A bowl of miso soup accompanied that along with a few sticks of dango and regular fried dumplings. A full-blown feast.

Minato and Kuroki gawked like idiots at the sight, and Akiyoshi took pleasure in their shocked faces. Without both of them noticing, Akiyoshi took a quick snap for a few photos, later used to blackmail, or anything at all. The camera was gone as fast as it came, Kuu hiding the device with his bushy tails. When two foxes get together, you never know what prank they might pull. Deception is their specialty after all.

"Well?" Akiyoshi grins with pride as his brother and caretaker gawks at the food. "What are you waiting for? Dig in!"

They did, and almost, ALMOST forgot table etiquettes if not for Akiyoshi's reminder.

"But wash your hands first," Akiyoshi smiles lovingly, but his glinting eyes showed no mercy as killing intent spiked. The other two did just that, and came back to find a plate of warm cookies with chocolate swirls. It was one of the best meals they ever had.

XoXoXoX

"Ne, Akiyoshi-kun? Where did you learn to cook like that?" Kuroki asks as they walked to the park. Kuroki suggested it, and Akiyoshi agreed, knowing it would be good exercise after the meal. It was a very big breakfast after all.

"Well, the old man who took me in, the village elder I mean, would often have a lot of paperwork. I helped him with that, along with cleaning, cooking, and laundry. It was the least I could do since he provided for me," Akiyoshi replies with fond, reminiscing eyes.

It was partly true, just like any of his previous explanations. He referred to all the Hokages as the same old man or the village Elder in his story to prove it was an authentic cover-up. Tsunade would often ask him to help her with the paperwork when he was still training to be a Hokage, also asking him to run errands like getting sake bottles for her. After he became Hokage, he already did paperwork 24/7, so he knew the knick-knacks of the rules to do it correctly.

Sometimes due to her busy schedules and unhealthy consumption habits despite being a medic-nin, Akiyoshi would make bento for her that would take little time to eat, yet especially healthy. Cleaning was immediately learned through the times he had to file documents for the Hokage. Laundry…you don't want to know.

"I see. He must've been a busy man," Kuroki frowns a bit. Who in their right mind, despite being an elderly, would let a six year-old do chores? Sensing her scorn, Akiyoshi spoke up.

"He was. He was the only one who knew much about doctors and medical knowledge, and there were a lot of sick people, so he is often busy. If not paperwork, there is always a patient to tend to. When not that, he has to ensure the rules he had made. If not that, he checks upon everybody else, always putting them ahead of his own regards. That's why I chose to help him," Akiyoshi smiles.

He knew he was sometimes the scapegoat of Konoha, especially when he was young, and regarded as the demon Jinchuuriki, but he couldn't help it. Konoha was worth the sacrifice. Sandaime had given him a home. Yondaime had given him power to protect. Godaime gave him undeterred determination. His friends gave him love and courage. The villagers' scorn gave him a goal. A dream. A promise to what he was. A hero. It was worth it. Without all that, he might as well be dead anyways.

"I see," Kuroki frowns a bit more. Exactly what did this boy experience? But her frown did not meet Akiyoshi's eyes this time.

"Hey! Look! We're here!" Akiyoshi shouts as the park comes to view. A few academy students were there, already playing in the sandbox, monkey bars, jungle gyms, slides, and swings. Some others were just playing with a simple ball, drawing while sitting on the benches, or lazing about. One was even sleeping.

"Can we go?" Minato asks Kuroki, and she nods. Ecstatic, the boy pulls Akiyoshi with him to the swings. Kuroki watched in endearment. They might as well be her own brothers.

XoXoXoX

The teacher was rather nice. He had short, and I mean short, SHORT black hair, and the same grey eyes as Kuroki. Actually, it was quite a surprise that he was actually Kuroki's twin brother, Kuroko. He had a warm smile, but his eyes held many emotions, just like Kuroki, except it was mostly the pain of seeing death after death, and being the sole person to cause those deaths.

"Okay class! We have a new student today. Two actually. Be nice!" Kuroko-sensei yelled. "Introduce yourselves, boys."

"My name is Namikaze Akiyoshi. I like my precious people and ramen. I hate people who harm those important to me, and the three minutes that it takes to cook instant ramen. My hobby is to train to become strong, and to eat different kinds of ramen. My dream is to be the ninja that walks alongside my brother, protecting him. When I grow old and retire, I wish to open a ramen shop!" says the older blonde.

Many laugh at his naivety while others (mainly girls) blushed at his sly grin and half-lidded, seducing eyes. None of them, other than Minato who had a gut feeling, could tell Akiyoshi was hiding his real likes, dislikes, and the kind. Minato didn't really mind anyways. Some of Akiyoshi's likes, like ramen was actually still one of the obsessions Akiyoshi had, but it was less addicting. Plus, Minato already knows what else Akiyoshi likes.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. I like my brother, and I hate those who bully others. My hobby is to read and my dream is to be Hokage," Minato said, just as confidently as his brother, but more quiet and vague. There was just something embarrassing about letting people know about his likes and dislikes, don't start on hobbies and dreams. Minato admires how easily Akiyoshi was able to do it…

Later that day during break time, Akiyoshi was off speaking with Kuroko-sensei about the lessons. Seeing as to how they weren't ninja and they had started in the middle of the year, the things they taught were at quite an advanced level. After all, they were only six, meaning they started the Academy a tad early.

Minato sat by at the tree in front of the classroom, staring through the glass at his brother's back. The teacher was hidden behind the doors, so they couldn't see Minato, but Minato could see them. Akiyoshi occasionally made hand gestures to explain, and a few papers with notes would be passed. More words were exchanged, but even though Minato could not hear them, he could very well read their lips. He never realized how observant he was, until today, when he actually sat down and paid attention to something.

His concentration was unbroken until haughty and snobbish voices rang out behind him. "Look boss! It's the newbie!"

The first one to speak was a boy, short and stubby, with black hair and eyes. A sneer decorated his fat lips, and his body, extremely unfit and unhealthy for a ninja, was rather stout and lacking in muscle.

The boy standing at the center with a prideful look was probably the boss. He was the largest of the three, with thick bones, and was probably a walking vat of lard. Freckles and pimples broke out on his face, red dots with white pus sweltering out of his face. "I bet he's a weak loser," the Boss said.

_Speak for yourself_, Minato inwardly deadpans.

The other boy had white hair, quite unusual, and white eyes. His attire was mainly white, for the exception of his grey-striped scarf and shoes. He had a fidgety posture, exposing nervousness. His eyes spoke legions of innocence. Unlike the other two, he had a petite, yet slightly masculine, though short frame. His figure was in a guarded posture, that much Minato could tell. This boy was not like the other two. Probably forced to participate in bullying.

"Oure! Pummel that brat! Teach them what REAL Shinobi do!" the Pimple Guy said, or rather, demanded in a spoiled way.

The boy in white, now identified as Oure, opened his mouth in protest, a gentle frown upon his face. "B-but aren't w-we Shinobi meant to p-protect others?"

"What are you talking about, Oure? Shinobi are supposed to conquer the weak! Defeat the enemies!" Follower Number One, as Minato nicknamed him, sneers. The two bullying were too engulfed into their own delusions.

"Coward! You're a wussy! If you won't do it, I will!" Pimple Freak squeaked indignantly. The whole time, Minato sat, watching the trio interact. It was obvious that Oure was a forced victim of something he didn't want association with.

"And WHAT, pray tell, are you going to DO to my brother?" a chilly voice stopped the smugness of Pimple Freak's voice. Akiyoshi came out of the classroom, absolutely livid with raging eyes.

"W-we're a-a-advanced academy students, s-so we were going to teach you a lesson!" Pimple Freak crossed his chubby arms across his frame.

"And WHAT, exactly, are you idiots possibly going to teach us? Rather, are you even possible of teaching a rock?" Akiyoshi smirked, though anger was still evident in his face. Minato could see it. Too bad Pimple Freak didn't, as Killing Intent spiked. KI was an advanced ninja technique, possible for only Chuunin and higher, yet Akiyoshi could still do it. Well, having lived your life once as a Hokage has its perks…

"Why you little!" Pimple Freak charged to attack, only to feel his arms jabbed as if poked harshly with a wooden stick. Akiyoshi was moving too fast, his jabs quick and deadly accurate, as if a Hyuuga hitting Tenketsu points.

Actually, that was exactly what it was. There were hints of the Iron Fist as much as the Gentle Fist, and slight twists of other styles as well as his own additions. Some people may call it a bastardization of a style, but to Akiyoshi, it fit him quite finely.

The one-sided fight lasted only a few seconds before Pimple Freak collapsed to the ground, panting and heaving with visible sweat. His shirt was a bit torn, dirty, and wet from the sweat. All in all, a pitiful sight for a ninja.

"Don't EVER hurt my brother again," Akiyoshi growls.

"What did you do to boss?" Follower Number One yelled in anger, and also charged. Akiyoshi took the time to roll his eyes. The boy was too slow, and needed to eat healthier. If not, the minute they step into the wilderness, they're dead.

"Bullies are not welcome here. Buzz off," Akiyoshi grumbles before Follower Number One took a Senbon launcher and aimed. Taken by slight surprise, Akiyoshi ducked the first volley of needles. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a deadly brown substance glowing at the tip of the needle. Poisoned. Really, which idiot in the village actually allows Academy students to wield poison?

The second volley was launched, but not at Akiyoshi. Akiyoshi looked towards the intended target, and his sight landed on his brother and Oure. He bit his lip in frustration.

He wouldn't make it if he ran. They were too far away. If he put chakra to his legs, he could barely make it, but it might graze Oure. He could Kawarimi them away, but he never replaced himself with two others. Could he do it? Oh, screw it. It's all or nothing.

Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

Sharp pains, though not as bad as burns, were embedded into his flesh. Two in his chest, though not vital since there was not enough force, three in his leg tendons, one that pierced through his elbow, and six across his torso. It was coated with an acid that ate away flesh, and puts the victim into a delusional dream as if in a fever. A very deadly, and fast acting poison, just as fast as the Komodo dragon.

Struggling to keep standing, Akiyoshi braced himself on a tree. He could hear faint cries from his brother, and the white-haired boy shout in fear. Trying his very best, Akiyoshi forces himself awake in hopes of keeping his brother safe. To his surprise, his blurry vision allowed him to witness Minato knee Follower Number One in the temple, squashing his skull to the floor with a face of anger. Oh, how proud Akiyoshi was of his brother…

It was a bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he felt when Iruka-sensei praised him during his Academy days, or when he mastered the Rasengan and even improved it. It was pride. Except this pride was not for himself, but rather for his brother. It felt nice.

When an arm places itself onto his shoulder and whispers comfortingly into his ear, he closes his eyes. The voice was familiar. Ah, yes. He heard it just a few minutes ago. Kuroko-sensei. There was nothing more to worry about.

Apparently, he was overprotective for nothing. Minato was actually quite capable of protecting himself, but Akiyoshi could not help it. He felt the urge to shield his brother. He was starting to think of Minato as his real brother now, not only father. That was his last thought before the ground started to rush up to him.

XoXoXoX

White walls, white ceilings, white sheets, white bed, white window sill, white curtains, white machines, white wires, white needles, and he could tell there was a white-tiled floor, even though he can't see beneath himself through the white, oh so, snow white bed. White. All white.

It was too bright, so involuntarily, he squinted his eyes to get adjusted. He felt something soft at his side, which was coincidentally his brother, also dressed in white, but at least the blue and occasional green stripes in the clothes helped soothe his aching eyes. The sterile alcohol smell contradicted that comfort though.

"Guh…" Akiyoshi groans, shifting a bit and catching Minato's attention.

"Aki-nii?" came the drowsy mumble before a repeating echo sounded, this time louder with a shout. "Aki-nii?"

"Shush…my head is ringing," Akiyoshi grumbles, not used to the immense volume.

"O-oh, sorry. I'll go get a nurse-"

"Hold it," Akiyoshi pulls the edge of Minato's shirt, causing the worried blonde to stumble back in his seat, preventing the call for help. "Nurses are annoying. They fawn over cute stuff, and you're cute enough. Plus, I feel fine, just a few scrapes and bruises. I bet they're already healed." Minato blushed at his brother's compliment, but no one took notice.

It was true. Kuu's chakra must've healed him when he was sleeping, and now, all he felt was a bit of soreness. A little stretching and the stiffness would be gone.

Getting up into a position where he could sit up properly, Akiyoshi winced. His midsection hurt, and he remembered that it was the place with most of the wounds and poison. It wasn't a major injury now that the poison was gone, but he wished it was so that Kuu's chakra could heal him.

"Are you okay, Aki-nii?"

"Stop calling me that. It sounds like a girl name," Akiyoshi complained, wanting to make his brother stop worrying like a mother hen. He was an adult in a child's body! If anybody, it should be him fussing over Minato, not the other way around! So it was only sensible to manipulate the mood to something more cheerful. And to do that, he complained. Complaining always lifts the mood. Especially the annoying kind. Yep.

To his non-surprise, it efficiently wiped off his brother's worry. Instead, it was replaced by puppy eyes. Oh yes. Akiyoshi still had his fox-like traits he inherited from Kyuubi as Naruto. He still had the sly manipulation ways, and deceptive front.

"I can't call you that?" his brother pouts, tilting his head sideways to make Akiyoshi say yes.

"No," Akiyoshi easily rejects.

"Why?"

"I said, Aki sounds girly. Especially when you add the title."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh. Nope. Fat chance."

"Pretty please?"

"Nada. Iie. Ii-ya-da."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"When hell freezes over," Akiyoshi turns his head, crossed his arms, and gave an indignant huff.

"Pwetty Pwease?" came Minato's puppy eyes. Akiyoshi was inclined to repeat his refusal, when he made the grave mistake of looking at his brother. His sapphire eyes were wide with slight tears, making it look glassy. The pout did little to lessen Akiyoshi's guilty conscience even though he had nothing to be guilty about. The hands Minato clasped together only made it more adorable.

"Aww, come on Akiyoshi-kun. He's your brother. Make an exception," Kuroki grins at the doorway. She had just arrived, about to visit the boy, only to find him and his brother conversing just like any sibling would.

"Guh," was all Akiyoshi could manage. Sheens of sweat came like bullets in anime-style as he eyed Kuroki. Somehow, she whipped out her puppy eyes as well. "Urg…fine. You can call me that. BUT NOT YOU TOO KUROKI-SAN!"

Minato cheers, and Kuroki gives him a high-five. She didn't mind. If she couldn't call him Aki, there was always Yoshi. Yoshi sounded just as cute. But for now, Akiyoshi-kun will have to do.

Akiyoshi sighs. Now he just had to wait till he was discharged from the hospital again.

XoXoXoX

"Well, Akiyoshi-san, you're free to go. Really, in less than a month you've been here, you're already admitted to the hospital two times," the doctor nods exasperatedly, rubbing the bridge of his nose, though all could tell it was in a playful manner.

"Sorry Tsui-san. I promise that the next time I come will not be of injuries, but Chakra Exhaustion," Akiyoshi grins.

"Oh Akiyoshi, what are we going to do with you?" Kuroki sighs. A deceitful smirk then followed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I go now?" whined the child.

"Sure," Kuroki waves him off just when the Hokage comes in with a stern face. Immediately, Kuroki gives him her report. "The two boys were given according punishment and are ripped from ninja ranks due to their attack to a fellow classmate. A few others near the site, a Hyuuga Oure, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kai who later comes into the scene after Akiyoshi was attacked, verified the charge. Tachibana Kuroko and Kuroki came in shortly after to…"

Akiyoshi left, and heard no more. But was there another Uzumaki other than Kushina and Mito? Just who was Kai?

But first, he was off to the Academy…

XoXoXoX

Minato was already there, looking sullen and bored. Oure was sitting next to Minato, reading a gigantic book. It was rather plain and grayish with a lock at the center of the cover as if a diary. Unlike the nervous wreck when Akiyoshi first met Oure, the white-haired boy now looked sincere and smiled softly as he read.

Approaching the duo, Akiyoshi took quiet steps, sneaking behind them. Noises surrounding them from others distracted the two from knowing Akiyoshi was here.

"Gotcha!" Akiyoshi grins as he pounces on his brother from behind. An indignant squeak was heard before a bang.

"Aki-nii!" Minato frowns. A red spot was clearly visible on the boy's forehead.

"Come on Mina-kun. Lighten up," Akiyoshi chuckles.

"Aw! Look! Those two are so cute!" some girls squealed. Others squealed back in response. What were they? Hamsters? Akiyoshi winced. His ears were now sharp with Kuu's chakra. Rubbing them, he wished his had his old hearing back.

"Aki-nii, I'm so glad you're okay," Minato sighs.

"Of course I am. Who do you think is your brother?" Akiyoshi wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ugh…stop that!"

"Haha, sorry Mina-kun. Couldn't help it," Akiyoshi replies before taking a seat on the other side of Minato. They continued their conversation, but Akiyoshi took glances around the classroom, taking notice of the surrounding people.

"Aki-nii! Meet Oure. He's one of the students here!" Minato smiles, shifting a little so Akiyoshi could see the white-haired boy.

"Nice to meet you," Akiyoshi greets. He was peering through the classroom, though nobody seems to notice.

"N-nice to meet you too, Namikaze-san," the shy boy returns.

"Don't call me that. At least call me by my given name. If you refer to both of us as Namikaze, we won't know when to respond. We both have the same last name after all," Akiyoshi continues a friendly conversation.

At the corner of his eye, he could spot a pair of red heads. One was a girl with violet eyes, clearly Uzumaki Kushina. She had flawless skin like many other girls, and a brash temper from the way she carried herself to the way she swung her fists.

"Well…" Oure hesitantly drawled, eyes averted from Akiyoshi's.

"Come on! It's easy. A-ki-yo-shi!"

"A-Akiyoshi-san…"

"That's all I'm going to get out of you, huh?" Akiyoshi sighs. Oure nods reverently.

Next to Kushina was a boy with the same red hair, but his eyes were also red, unlike Kushina's violet ones. He looked older, and more mature, but the way he tried to calm the girl clearly stated that Kushina was in charge. In the midst of Kushina's rambling, Akiyoshi could catch the name "Kai." Was that the boy's name?

"So when were you discharged, Aki-nii?" Minato asks.

"Early this morning. Said I shouldn't go to the hospital too often," Akiyoshi huffs. "It's as if they don't want me there."

All the others were easy to recognize. Inuzuka Tsume and Kiro, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. They were just like all the future generations, except for a few female exceptions.

"Aki-nii…I'm sure they're just teasing you," Minato chuckles a bit before Kuroko-sensei comes in.

"Class. As you know from the past few politics lessons, we have a shaky relationship with Iwa and Kumo. Just last night, Iwa declared war," Kuroko grimly stated. The class was never so quiet. "Suna have followed, so we are now fighting two warfronts. You are only six, but we need to speed up the Academy lessons so that you may help with the conflict earlier. Even if the war ends earlier, or that your help may not be necessary, we still need you to do missions to earn money for the war, or protect the borders and Konoha so there will not be invasions. Invasions seem quite likely with two warfronts."

Dead silence. Akiyoshi knew this was a parallel universe now that he interfered with the timeline, but did things change drastically that much?

**No use worrying, Kit. Events are only pushed up a couple of years. Still in the same, if not vaguely same, order. No worries.**

_Kuu. Where have you been?_

**Here and there. Visited Kyuubi. Seems like there are a few other new faces that were not here when it was in your current timeline. The one with the Kushina tomboy, named Kai, is Kushina's cousin. He wasn't here last time. It was only Kushina. **

**Uzu is already on the verge of falling, and Kumo declared war on them. A few more months and they'll be gone.**

_How did you get all this information?_

**Brat, consider yourself lucky you have a demon at your disposal. The Makai is practically a spy network. Oh yeah. Mito-baabaa is going to die soon. Kyuubi wants out.**

_Are any people aware of that?_

**Yeah. They're going to seal my brother into the tomboy in a few months. Probably around the time Uzu falls.**

_Is that the reason why you're not here as often? Or the reason you hid your other eight tails?_

**Exactly.**

_So…this is war…huh?_

**Yep.**

Never had such a simple answer send fear down into Akiyoshi's spine. Sure, he fought in the Fourth Shinobi War, but that war was already over, it felt as if it never happened, especially when you time-traveled. But now that there's another war, unpleasant memories, memories of death, pain, sadness, and loss, all jumbled together, was too much to bear.

Akiyoshi had fought in the front lines, but during the Fourth War, he had friends. Sakura, Sai, Yamato-taichou, Kakashi-sensei, Rookie 9, Konoha 12, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and the whole Konoha itself. Even Sasuke supported him later on when he came back, though a bit stubbornly and reluctantly. But here. Here, he was alone. He knew nobody.

He was still in Academy, sure. But he was weak and a practical stranger in Konoha, only here for about a month. He was a useless six-year-old orphan that nobody cared about. They wouldn't care if he died on the battlefield. He contributed nothing.

Nobody knew him. Most of them didn't even know of his name. It was like fear of bullying on the first day of kindergarten or something, except much more extreme. Being a stranger. That was what unsettled him. Nobody was here to believe in him, give him strength, and none of them even knew his most greatest secret. Despite being fox-like, Akiyoshi hated to keep secrets. Quite contradictory when one deceives many.

Glancing over to his brother, Minato, Akiyoshi could see the slight shaking. The fear and uneasiness was not visible, but Minato was clearly feeling horrid. Akiyoshi let his shoulders relax, not even realizing he had tensed his muscles. Lifting a hand to place in his brother's shoulder, the shaking stopped.

Minato gave his brother a grateful glance, and though both were upset as to what was to come, they would go through it together. It was a war, but they still had each other.

Oure looked at the two brothers calmly and calculative. They had a deep bond with each other, and though it looked recent, it was strong. Oure was sure their bond was as strong as Shigo and his bond.

Shigo had come from a clan, and so had he. Oure met her during one of the clan gatherings, some of the Honnoki and Hyuuga's parties. They were both excluded for some reason that both clans detested, and met as childhood friends two years ago.

Giving a glance to Shigo, the girl two seats away from him, Oure could see a familiar, messy mop of teal-colored hair, just like the forest surrounding Konoha. Her eyes were a queer golden yellow with a slight amber tint, sharp and judgmental at first, but that was only a mask. She was really caring and kind, though sadistic and pessimistic at times.

Shigo caught Oure's gaze and gave him a slight nod. The girl was not feeling fear, after experiencing death, knowing her clan was wiped out. She was glad her clan was wiped out though, for some unknown reason. She had said the only death she grieved over was her father's, who had died before the Massacre.

Oure returned the gesture, and Shigo let one of her rare smiles show. It was small, but still a smile. She had taught Oure not to get wimpy, and should stand up for himself. Hearing that a war was being declared yet not shaking in fear was a huge improvement.

Shigo herself was thinking about the two blondes next to Oure. She had heard about Pimple Freak and his plans to bully Oure, but was never really there to help her friend, now feeling a bit guilty about it. She felt a sort of gratitude for the blondes to actually save her childhood friend from a beating.

Shigo usually counted everybody as an annoyance, and would shut them out of her life. But maybe…maybe if the blondes were placed on her team, it wouldn't be that bad, right?

That day, true to his words, Kuroko-sensei gave them all harder material to study on. It was of a much faster pace, covering three chapters with notes instead of half a chapter. History was literally being pounded into the poor student's heads.

Shigo and Akiyoshi clearly had no problem with the history lessons, seeing how Shigo was a clan of very old age, and how Akiyoshi practically time-traveled. Minato came after them, determined not to lose, tied in place with Oure. They would eventually be known as the Four Geniuses. Shikaku would obviously place first, though, knowing a Nara's IQ, if only the boy was not that lazy.

During combat and survival training, it was clear to say Kushina came first. Minato and Akiyoshi followed, with Fugaku scowling at how he was not the greatest. Kuroko-sensei, when observing Akiyoshi, was frowning. The Taijutsu spar he had with the blonde was clearly suspicious. The older Namikaze was holding back. A lot. His form also seemed as if an imitation of another form, but slightly twisted with a hint of another style. He would have to bring it into the Hokage's attention later…

XoXoXoX

"Haaahhh…today was rough," Akiyoshi sighs as he enters his apartment with his brother trailing behind him. During the school lessons, they were quite busy, with all the rushed training and forced advanced placement. There was language lessons which were also taught in civilian schools, but Akiyoshi took great scales of attention in the classes, seeing that he wanted to earn his title as a seals master back.

Then it was math, which he ditched. History was okay, but a bit boring. Protocols and Shinobi sign language followed, along with regulations and rules. After that would be physical education, exercising and Taijutsu lessons. That included throwing weapons and chakra control for those who finished earlier exercises.

The chakra control exercises were not tree-walking, but the leaf exercise. After all, six year-olds are still six year-olds, war emergency or not. When it was break time or lunch, the Namikaze brothers would be chased by fan girls, raising their stamina exponentially.

There was one fan girl Akiyoshi did not, EXTREMELY did not like. Her name was Rou…Rouko? No…Rouki?

**Roukiri Shana**, Kuu shivered.

Right. Roukiri Shana. She had brown pigtails tied with frilly red ribbons and demanding brown eyes. Definitely not ninja material. Then again, a teal-haired girl also had a ribbon in her hair, but in a more suitable color of red, white, and black. Shana would chase him and lead the group of fans hot on his tail, literally, while the other girl just watched with a hint of mirth. Even Kuu was not spared.

Right after the dismissal was given, both blondes rushed home in fear of the girls. They had no time to talk with Oure, only a quick goodbye right when Oure was talking to a teal-haired girl. Dust clouds were left behind, as well as a laughing Oure. The boy looked quiet and his expressions always soft, so it was a big surprise when he fell to the ground clutching his stomach and laughing like there's no tomorrow.

It was only a small moment, but Akiyoshi could've swore that girl gave him a small smile, something akin to gratitude and humor? Perhaps. He'll have to ask her later.

Kicking off his shoes, he goes into the living room and plopped down on one of the red cushions near the Kotatsu. It felt good to relax his arms and legs, doing absolutely nothing while staring up. Had it been a clear sky with a few bunny-shaped shifting clouds, it may have been more entertaining as Shikamaru might have thought, but Akiyoshi was too lazy to go outside. What a drag. Hm, maybe Shikamaru influenced him too much. But then again, he was rubbing off of Kuu too.

"What do we do now?" Minato asks, sitting down more slowly next to Akiyoshi. He looked tired as well, especially with the droopy eyes.

"Sleep," Akiyoshi concludes, closing his own tired eyes. He knew both of them could do nothing if they were tired out of their wits.

"Sleep? But it's still early. Late noon at most," Minato argued.

"Then take a nap," Akiyoshi countered.

"But naps are for babies," Minato pouted. Akiyoshi got up, and faced him.

"Naps are NOT babyish. Naps are for men who are tired, working their butts off. Boys who refuse to take naps means they are not tired, and should continue working, until he feels that he wants a nap, making him a real man!" Akiyoshi growls, but kept a playful tone in his voice. Minato caught this, and decided to play along.

"Okay, fine. I'll take a nap," Minato huffs.

XoXoXoX

Headache. Headache, headache, headache, headache. It was all a headache. A pain in the behind. An annoyance.

Homework was one of Akiyoshi's most hated subjects. Especially classes that give homework. Calligraphy and language is fine since it involved sealing and patience that Akiyoshi reserved only for the art of sealing, but all else is a whole other matter. It irked him to know that Minato actually didn't care about that. Akiyoshi was never one with patience, and when he became a seal master, it was only because he enjoyed it. It calmed him, and even though it required patience, he did not mind.

Seals and homework are similar yet different. They both require patience and a genius to finish. They are different, however, since seals are much, much more complicated and dangerous. Homework. Eh. Not worth it. There wasn't anything fun about homework.

Seals however, were like a puzzle game. It wasn't even dangerous unless you pump chakra into it. Plus, believe it or not-surprise, surprise!- Akiyoshi really liked calligraphy. One time, he was interrupted when making a new seal, and the interrupter had suffered D-rank missions to capture Tora for half a year.

Plus, all the homework was too easy. He had already learned it in his previous Academy days. Not that he actually learned anything. Iruka was a nice teacher, but Akiyoshi was just too focused on being Hokage when he was only but a child…so when it actually came to the time he was to be Hokage, Tsunade had beaten the history of Konoha into his mind. It was an experience of hell.

In addition to all that, Konoha history, his worst subject, was a very short record. Surely, the Shinobi world had gone way back, but Konoha was still at its third-almost fourth generation. Tsunade had forced Akiyoshi to read history of ALL the Shinobi Worlds, so that when a meeting came, he would not disgrace himself with stupidity.

Sighing with a frown, Akiyoshi picks up his homework. And rips it. All to shreds.

"Aki-nii?" Minato questions , panicking slightly.

"Troublesome. I'll just place dead-last," Akiyoshi sighs.

"But-" Minato started to protest.

"It's not like I can't graduate. I'll just do the most to barely pass. The worst they can do is call me dead-last. That's not even an insult to me. They can't complain," Akiyoshi pouts, and pulls out a blanket out of nowhere. "Wake me when Kuroki-san comes. She'll mess with the kitchen again, no doubt."

"Sure," Minato giggles, much like a girl. Who knew he had such a lazy older brother?

When Akiyoshi's breathing evened out into soft snores-more like snorts- Minato had a frown. Earlier, Akiyoshi said that being called dead-last was not even an insult to him. Either his brother has a lot of confidence, or had suffered worse than taunting of others. Minato believes in the latter.

Sure, his brother had a lot of confidence, but even someone who had confidence wouldn't appreciate to be called dead-last. Only a person who had taken a lot of insults, and learned to ignore it over time could say they don't care, and really mean it.

Minato didn't want to be nosy, so he just continued with his homework, sighing. Why did he have to do it if his brother didn't? Oh yeah. He didn't want to be called dead-last, no offense Akiyoshi.

XoXoXoX

It was another day, a rather cheerful morning. Akiyoshi was up and ready, two hours before the Academy starts. Rather early, but a Shinobi had to be adaptable to sleep hours.

Minato, surprisingly, had also managed to get up without complaint, even when Akiyoshi said that he could sleep for a few more moments.

"So where are we heading, Aki-nii?" Minato asked, securing his jacket zipper. Underneath was a simple white T-shirt, while the jacket was blue with a red spiral design on the sleeves near the elbow. Regular blue cargo pants clung to the boy's legs, and a few bandages wrapped around healing bruises from the orphanage. Akiyoshi frowned every time he looked at them.

"We're heading to the library. Information is the essence of life," Akiyoshi smiled. Taking the map of Konoha, he locked the apartment door.

He was still not quite familiar with Konoha. Sure, he had lived here for more than two decades here, but he was now in the past. Konoha was much more different. So far, he could only remember the Hokage Tower, Ichiraku Ramen, the Academy, Park, and Shopping District.

The Civilians' Neighborhood and Clan Compounds, as well as the library and police department were places Akiyoshi never had to visit, so he didn't know. There were many other places, a list too long to write.

Looking at the map with a cute frown on his face, Akiyoshi weaves through alleys and streets with Minato trailing him. Half an hour later, they were back in front of their apartment.

"I have screwed up directional sense," Akiyoshi deadpans. Inside, he was banging his head onto an imaginary wall, repeating how stupid and useless he was.

"Even though Kuu could've led us there?" Minato asked innocently, oblivious to Akiyoshi's inner turmoil.

"…" Akiyoshi looked more haggard by the second. "How could've I forgotten him? But then again, he's back in his den…"

By den, Akiyoshi of course means Kuu's Makai home. That, or at Kyuubi's lair. Either one can be referred to as a den.

But just when Akiyoshi was about to do anything else, the Namikaze brothers' worst nightmare came to existence.

"Kya! It's Minato-kun and Akiyoshi-kun!"

Akiyoshi slowly turned around. Uh-oh. It was Shana.

"Run!" Akiyoshi yelled, pulling Minato with him, this time trailing him, but more like being dragged as haphazardly as a rag doll.

It was another ten minutes before the boys lost the fan girls. The girls would make great tracking ninja if not for their boy-obsession. Whenever it really came to ninjas, the girls would act like spoiled brats, and refuse as if they were a princess of a very royal bloodline. Of course, they weren't.

"Look! There they are!"

The dreaded words. But then if those words sounded so far away, why did a girl's hand grab Akiyoshi's, and started dragging him.

Looking up, Akiyoshi saw a familiar shaggy-styled teal-haired mop on a girl with golden eyes. Two thin, but long locks of hair like pigtails flowed from behind her. They were like mouse-tails, wispy strands of willowy hair, soft like silk.

They ran and ran. The girl dragged Akiyoshi, and Akiyoshi dragged Minato, all flailing like a chain of flags. They ran at the speed of light years, and were soon at the Academy. It took ten minutes to arrive, but that would be the world record if there was even one that said 'from Central Living Quarters to Academy.'

Panting, Akiyoshi glanced up at his savior. The girl was also breathing heavily, but she didn't break a single sweat. She wore a sleeveless kimono that showed off her shoulders so it would not hinder her movement with her arms. It was like a tube top, except there were black spaghetti straps to the kimono instead of sleeves. The was a mesh net underneath that, lightly shifting every so often.

It reached to the girl's knees, but you could see the blue kimono on top. It was a dress that allowed easy maneuvers, and the dark blue color was a good color for any ninja. There were occasional streaks of yellow, but that complemented the outfit. A dark sea blue obi bounded it all together with a golden sash. There was no kunai or shuriken pouch, no bandages or ninja accessory. Even her feet were bare, if not for the thin platform shoes that seemed too ladylike for any ninja at all.

Even with the elegant clothing and lack of supplies, the girl could still properly function to the skills of a ninja. Her kimono was slit at the hips to allow easy movement, and mesh nets gave her decency as well as good looks. Her off shoulder garments also allowed easy access to movement. Maybe she was very flexible? Taijutsu expert? Possibly.

"T-thanks," Akiyoshi gasped for breath.

"No…problem," the girl replies, steadily gaining breath. She was controlling her breathing, and her slightly pink cheeks dimmed to a rosy peach.

"What's your name? I'm Namikaze Akiyoshi, and that's my brother, Namikaze Minato," Akiyoshi introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Honnoki Shigo."


	4. Talent

**(A/N): Yay! This is what I call a good start of a story. Those who don't agree, I would advise you that I am a perfectionist, thus there MIGHT be a Mary Sue somewhere. And maybe a godly character. Or possibly OOC. Who knows. Oh, wait. God does! Probably…**

**Shigo- Please forgive the author's babbling nonsense.**

**Kai- And she does not own Naruto.**

**Shigo and Kai- ONLY THE PLOT.**

**Aww…so you guys won't admit that I created you?**

**Shigo and Kai-…**

**Fine. Be that way. (Turns to audience. Pout disappears.)**

**STORY START!**

XoXoXoX

"Follow me," Shigo motions, a smirk tugging at her pink lips. Akiyoshi was blushing deeply, almost out of shame. The younger Namikaze brother explained to her how they got lost, and what destination it was that they were heading towards.

"It's not my fault I'm directionally challenged," the older Namikaze blonde mumbles. Minato walked a little behind Akiyoshi, trying hard not to snicker.

They soon arrive at the library, a three-story high building with a strong structure. The paint, like all other buildings, were brand new as if recently polished, and plants were grown to decorate the surroundings. Civilians and ninjas alike had access, going in and out of the library.

"The top floor," Shigo pointed to the very top, "is restricted to ANBU and Hokage-authorized ONLY. The second floor are for ninjas, while the third floor at the bottom is for civilians. There is also a basement for records that Genin and above can access, but there are guards there to question what you need, and won't let you in unless deemed necessary."

They went in to find the interior much larger than what it seemed outside. It was as if they could fit a hoard of elephants inside with room left to spare to fit a group of whales! The ground was of decorated marble in checker patterns of brown and sienna. The ceiling was not noticeable at first, but you could see pictures of dragons, leviathans, foxes, dogs, wolves, cats, tigers, lions, leopards, jaguars, horses, pandas, monkeys, snakes, serpents, raccoons, and mythical beasts of all stature. Scrolls were also painted on there, letting people believe that those were summons.

The bookshelves were a light brown, almost tan in color. "The bookshelves have chakra detection. The more chakra you have, the more books you have access to. Civilians only have so much, so they can only access lower books like these on the first floor," Shigo explains as they headed towards the stairs.

The stairs were of cement, fairly worn, but still clean, you might say. The lighting was dim, but in a sense, proper for such narrow corridors.

The second floor was much quieter, the place covered by carpets instead of marble. The carpet was a deep navy blue, soft and plushy-like. Tables were set out for studying ninjas, and the bookshelves were darker in color, a reddish brown.

The ceiling was white, unlike the civilian level, and the place was a lot smaller. Not only that, but quieter. It wasn't that there were less books. Oh, no, there seemed more books here than in the civilian place. It was just that the ceiling was not as high as the one on the first floor. If the first floor could fit three elephants stacked upon one another in a vertical measure, the second level could only fit one and a baby elephant. Even so, the place seemed wider with more diversity and array of books.

"We can check out books and scrolls by giving our name and student number on the first floor. When we become Genin, our ninja ID becomes a library card," Shigo informs. "Do you guys need any help with a particular thing?"

"Yeah. Do you know where the sealing section is?" Akiyoshi asked.

"Hm, let me lead you there. I was going to meet Oure there myself," Shigo replies.

As they walked in the maze of bookshelves, Akiyoshi realized how Shigo never really seemed to display any emotion. She seemed like a rock really, if not for the way she talked. If she would at least put some emotion to it without sounding monotone…

"You know Oure?" Minato asked as Akiyoshi pondered on the mysterious girl.

"Yes, he is my childhood friend. We met when we were four during clan matters," Shigo answers. When she spoke of Oure, instead of her usual emotionless drawl, there was a hint of affection, unlike her other monotone replies.

"That must be great to have a friend…I never really knew what it was like to have one," Minato sighs.

Shigo stops abruptly in front of a bookshelf. "Then I'll be your friend…"

"Really?" Minato perks up.

"Hm," Shigo nods affirmative, the tug at her lips once again curving. It was not a smirk of amusement like this morning, but what one would call a happy smile, though it wasn't a smile in full. It was still a smile if a person identifies it as one.

Shigo continues her path once again, and they were met with three Hyuugas frowning at the scrolls on the floor. There was a kidney table but it seemed too small to fit that enormous mass of scrolls littered on the carpet floor.

"Any luck?" Shigo asks. Oure looks up, a small furrow in his brows. He nods negatively, sighing.

"What are you guys doing?" Akiyoshi asks.

"We're trying to learn how to break seals," Oure replies without looking up from his scroll.

"What kind of seals?" Minato asks.

"You don't need to know," Hiashi snaps.

"Don't be so mean brother," Hizashi admonishes. It would seem as if Hizashi was the older one instead of Hiashi, but Akiyoshi knew better.

"Why did you bring them anyway, Shigo?" Hiashi ignores his twin brother.

"They wanted to look at the sealing books," Shigo replies, settling herself on the floor and grabbing one of the new scrolls in a pile to the left.

"What for? It's not like useless no names like them are going to master the art of sealing anyway. Seal users are hard to come by," Hiashi growled.

"Brother!" Hizashi fiercely scolds. "Akiyoshi-san, Minato-san, I apologize for my brother's rudeness."

"No need. Words like those have no meaning whatsoever unless the speaker of those words prove it," Akiyoshi smiles good-naturedly.

"But I must ask out of simple curiosity, what are you doing in this section? Not many are interested in seals…"

"But I am not part of that 'many' that you speak of. I do not know what level at sealing I am, but I assure you, I am no rookie in the study of Fuinjutsu," Akiyoshi replies diplomatically.

"Feh. As if I'll believe that," Hiashi snorts.

"Nii-san! Stop being a jerk!" Oure slaps the back of Hiashi's head.

"…"

"Did Oure…just slap brother?" Hizashi gapes.

"I think so," Shigo stared.

"That was out of character for him," Minato comments.

"But I think Hiashi deserved it," Akiyoshi tries to stifle a laugh.

Despite Hiashi being a total ass, the group got along well. Akiyoshi shared some of his knowledge on seals and the Hyuugas, even Hiashi though he didn't show it, were impressed to say the least. Shigo was astonished, but her face remained stoic. Akiyoshi on the other hand, had said that if he did not know what kind of seal it was, he could not help them break it. It depended on circumstance and the requirements.

"Forget it! We don't need your help!" Hiashi yells, and stomps off. Hizashi shakes his head in exasperation.

"I'll go get him. Meet you guys at school?" Shigo asks. The other three nod.

"Don't worry about him. He's always frustrated when he can't get things right," Oure sighs. Hizashi merely agrees.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't he want us to know about the seal?" Minato asks.

"Let me guess, it's the Caged Bird Seal?" Akiyoshi asked before Hizashi could answer.

"Yes! How'd you know?" the Hyuuga responded.

"It may be a secret, but I have spies for summons," Akiyoshi smirks. "They gossip in their realm of the most random and trivial things. It is rather natural that I rub off of them and listen in on their conversations from time to time. Just happens that I heard about the Hyuugas seals."

"Really? Well, it's tearing our family apart. The branch family hates the main family, and the main family belittles the branch family. I can't really say I want the seal to stay on my forehead even if the main branch doesn't use it much, and Hiashi-nii-sama wants to break all the Caged Bird Seals. We've been working on it for over a year with Oure and Shigo's help, but to no avail," Hizashi explains.

"But it's easy to break it," Akiyoshi blinks.

"Maybe for you but- wait WHAT?" Hizashi loses what little (SO NOT LITTLE) composure he has, and screams.

"Should I have said that?" Akiyoshi thought…or he thought that he thought when he actually said it out loud.

"OF COURSE! YOU COULD BREAK THE SE-MMPH!"

"Shut up brother," Oure puts a hand over Hizashi's mouth. "Shut up, and calm down. We're in a library, and we cannot, ABSOLUTELY CANNOT let others know that we're researching on how to break the Caged Bird Seal."

Hizashi nods, and takes a deep breath. "Ok."

"Well, we could start this conversation another time. Twenty minutes before school starts," Minato chirps in, not really getting what was going on. He figured it wasn't important anyways…well, important, but not urgent. School comes first.

"Well then, let's go!" Akiyoshi chuckles, pulling the three boys along, even if he only had two hands. How he did it…we do not know.

XoXoXoX

"Who does he think he is? He's a nobody! He doesn't come from a clan, and he is a puny Academy student! What does he know about sealing?" Hiashi grumbles underneath his breath.

"I can say he knows a lot."

"GUAH! Shigo! Stop appearing out of nowhere!" Hiashi growls.

"Sorry. You know my Shunshin."

"You don't sound sorry," Hiashi retorts. Shigo sighs before rolling up her right kimono sleeve. The sleeve was not attached to the actual kimono, but it acted like an arm warmer, hiding thousands of Senbon and a few shuriken. Just above the elbow where most ANBU tattoos were, there was a kanji for 'heart' in an ominous red engraving. It was as if the word was burned onto her skin.

"Oh. Right. My bad. So tomorrow we help search for ways to help undo your seal, huh? Then the day after that, we go back to researching for the Caged Bird Seal," Hiashi mumbles.

"Hush. Who knows if somebody might hear," Shigo lets down her sleeve. Even her whisper sounded emotionless. Little did she know, a fox with eerie eyes snapped shut, and with a puff of undetectable smoke, it dispersed.

**Interesting. I never thought someone would use that seal on a girl like Shigo, if ever. Gotta tell the Kit about this…maybe tomorrow. **

XoXoXoX

"Good morning! Okay, today we're going to have an Evaluation Test by the orders of the Council. Those who pass the test will advance to the next class. A month later, there will be another test, and if you pass that, you will advance again. There are four tests in total, all one month after another. If you pass all of these tests, you can become Genin in at least four months," Kuroko-sensei explains, a stack of paper in his arms. "Questions?"

There was silence.

"Good. I'll pass these out, and you may begin."

Akiyoshi sighs. This was a big change in the timeline. I mean, they were still FREAKING SIX YEARS OLD! Well, at least they won't be going to the front lines any time soon.

The test was relatively easy. To Akiyoshi at least. It was a hundred and fifty questions ranging from all the subjects taught in the Academy, like history, calligraphy, physics on projectile weaponry, and math. He may have been an idiot in the past, but when he was about to achieve the Hokage spot, Tsunade had drilled these lessons into his mind as to not make himself a fool out of all the other Kages during meetings.

The test also had a small IQ section and a few questions for ninja tactics. Typical. All else was about how to take care of your ninja weapons and such. A few about bloodlines, current political views, potential enemies, and village symbols.

Akiyoshi sighed. He didn't want to pass, but then again, all the geniuses were involved in his plans, like the Akimichi, Aburame, Uchiha, Hyuuga, and his own brother too. He didn't want to because it's a pain, but he HAD to because this was the reason he came back in time. To fix things for the better. Hopefully.

To pass, or not to pass? That was the question. Aw, screw it! He'll just guess on the test. It was multiple choice anyway.

A, B, A, A, D, A, B, C, A, D, A, B, B, B, C, A, D, …

After he finished in half an hour, he saw that he was the first to finish. Well, of course! What would anybody expect? He was guessing and randomly circling the letters.

The Nara was scribbling furiously on the paper, as was the Yamanaka, possibly because one of the Nara women threatened him or something. The Yamanaka were always known to be stubborn and headstrong.

The hyperactive ones of the class like Inuzuka and Uzumaki were struggling because they weren't necessarily book-smart.

Aburame was calm and slow in his answers. Guess he knew it was going to take the whole class period. After all, evaluation tests like these were stalled from collection unless everybody was finished.

The Uchiha were both in concentration, while the Hyuuga would pause every once in a while to think up of an answer.

Whipping out a small Fuinjutsu scroll he checked out from the library, Akiyoshi studies his time away…

XoXoXoX

"Okay class, dismissed! Leave your papers facedown and I'll come collect it. You may leave," Kuroko shouts, and collective groans were heard as pencils were put down and brushes were washed. The ink stones used for the brushes were set to dry in the sun as the materials were put away.(**A/N: Remember they use calligraphy in the test, so they needed the calligraphy brushes.**)

After all the students have left, Kuroko sighs. What was the Council thinking? Surely things are a bit rushed, right? Not all of them are prodigies, and graduating at the age of six? We don't want them to be mentally instable when they grow up!

He had been through the Second Shinobi War when he was but a child. Kuroko had experienced war as a Genin, and nearly lost an eye because of that. There was no scar, but he still remembered it. Even times in ANBU were not that harsh, and saying that is very extreme. Every ninja who has been in ANBU are on the brink of going off to the mental institution. What will war cause?

And for children at such a young age, when their minds are more likely to be damaged for life, war is a very life-changing thing. Kuroko knows that war cannot be prevented, but the council could prevent such a decision, right?

Kuroko kept on circling the ones that are wrong, and then tally up the scores on the tests. He sighs again. So far, none passed. Good. But that was only three tests…

He needed to talk to the Hokage. He knew the Hokage would do nothing to stop the six-year-olds from advancing to the second-year class, but at least he would get some consolation. The Hokage always provided comfort for conflicting ninjas.

Yeah, once he finished correcting things, he would personally deliver the tests to the Hokage, and talk to the Sandaime about this.

XoXoXoX

"So you believe me?"

"Yes and no. Yes because you gave me proof, no because the proof can be fake," the Hokage rubs the bridge of his nose. First, he was dealing the bane of all Kages, paperwork, when suddenly, Akiyoshi, Minato's brother, comes in to tell him that he time-traveled.

"Hm…ah! I know! What about this?" Akiyoshi pulls out the jade necklace Tsunade gave him. There were two bells on either side of the precious gem, jingling as Akiyoshi tugged it out of his shirt.

The Hokage receives the necklace with outstretched hands. The jewel was a bit worn, too worn in fact to actually be from this time period. The bells lost their bronze polish, only a thin silver shine was left, and even that was starting to rust. A speck of blood stained a piece of the rope the bound the necklace to its owner, but it was not noticeable unless you touched it since the rope was black.

"Yes, fine, I believe you. Even if I didn't, you would keep on presenting proof, or ask one of the Yamanaka to view your mind to search for proof, correct?"

"You bet!" Akiyoshi laughs.

"Plus, it's too farfetched story for an actual spy," Sandaime chuckles. "War makes you paranoid, not overly senile. And for the moment, but instincts tell me that you're no threat."

"Yep. I came from the future to prevent mishaps. I know backlashes may happen, but what the hell. I'll solve it when the time comes," Akiyoshi shrugs. "By the way, I want a clan compound built in training ground 44."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to resurrect the Namikaze clan," Akiyoshi grins evilly.

"Namikaze clan? It was a clan?" the Hokage asks, oblivious to things.

"Yes. Tell me, have you heard of MEST?"

"No, what is it?" the Hokage asks.

"They are the four powers in the universe that makes up this world," Akiyoshi smirks when the Hokage splutters, but holds up a hand to tell him not to interrupt. "M stands for Matter, the particles that build up objects, be it inanimate like rocks or animate like animals. The Yuki clan were able to make things out of nothing because of Matter. That was their bloodline, the capability to make something out of nothing."

"That's a very formidable and dangerous ability," the Third comments.

"Yes it is. They were even able to make human bodies out of nothing, but the body would be without a soul. The organs function and the heart beats, but the body would remain in a vegetable state with no mind of its own. It won't even move or do anything at all, so unless someone plans to use a blank dummy body, it is not very useful. Too bad the Yuki clan died out in the First Shinobi War…"

"That is some information to sink in. Never heard of it from our history books either," the Hokage takes out a pipe.

"Yeah, well, it was a minor clan despite their abilities. The next, E, for energy, is the Shin clan. The Shin clan were believed to have control over energy, or more precisely, life. Talking and eating like humans require energy. Even the sun is made of energy. The Shin clan were able to enhance their ninja techniques because of energy manipulation, but that was as far as they'll get. They had morals they believed to have followed, and did not mess with life. They did, however, get strong vitality and lived twice the normal humans. Uzumakis were believed to have descended from this clan that became extinct in the Second Shinobi War," Akiyoshi winces. He wished he could go as far as the Second Shinobi War, because the Shin clan was actually related to him in an indirect way.

"And then? What was the third power?" Sandaime asked in patience, puffing a smoke. Anything was better than paperwork, and this was an interesting story/history lesson as well.

"The third…S for space. The Namikaze could control dimensional pockets and make their own artificial space," Akiyoshi proves it by sinking his hand in the desk. "Although it requires a lot of chakra control or else we'll get sucked into the space called _The Flow_. I'm not really sure what or where _The Flow_ is, but I do know that a lot of Namikaze who practice their bloodline get lost in it and never return, thus the near extinction of it."

The pipe the Hokage was smoking was now on the floor, and the old man's mouth was as wide as a dinner plate. Could possibly fit a watermelon…

"Don't want to swallow a fly do you, old man?"

The Hokage quickly shuts his mouth, but he is at loss for words.

"Since you're in shock right now, I'll explain the fourth power. T stands for Time, and the clan's name was Honnoki," Akiyoshi says, stressing the last name as he quickly whips out a camera for a few snapshots. For blackmails' sake of course.

"…"

"Still speechless huh? Well, the Honnoki used to live in the Daimyo's capital, but it was wiped out two years ago due to the Honnoki's arrogance. The Daimyo spared Shigo though, and sent her here. Why, I don't know, and don't plan to know. If you want to know, you can ask her, but I have no plans to pry into a life I don't want to live. I am content with my current life," Akiyoshi supplies.

"Ahem…back to the compound business. Yes, you can have training ground 44 as your compound. As for your bloodline…" the Hokage starts.

"No, I don't want the CRA thingy. And yes, I will teach Minato soon," Akiyoshi answers.

"I didn't say anything," Sarutobi deadpans.

"They were obviously questions you were going to ask," Akiyoshi smirks, much to the Hokage's ire.

"So let's say you inherit the title as clan head when you're…sixteen?" Sarutobi waves his hand nonchalantly as he fetches a few papers from his desk and fills it out.

"Sure. Fine for me."

"And now, about your time-travel business. I want you to enter a certain rank, do you accept?" Sandaime asks, and fetches a scroll. The paperwork was already done, and it was fast.

"Depends," the smart blonde replies. The scroll the Third fetched was of black silk. Inside was paper, but outside, it was protected with silk and wax. Gold outlined the smooth surface of the exterior, and ribbons of white and red tied the thing together. A single pull and the interior showed a regular scroll, except the paper was rougher and thicker.

Reading the scroll, Akiyoshi's smirk grows eviler, if possible.

"So this prevents me from being touched by the council, huh?" Akiyoshi inquires.

"Yep. Accept?" the Hokage asks in return. Akiyoshi answers by taking a brush and signing the empty space.

It was a contract, and a very profitable one.

_**I, Namikaze Akiyoshi, currently Genin, accept the Hokage's offer to be a Dokuritsunin/Dokunin. This rank is the highest rank right after the Kage. I am the sole person in this rank, and can succeed or choose a successor for the Hokage if such a problem should arise. My word overrules the council, and only the Kage or Daimyo can strip me of this title.**_

_**My rank is above Jounin, ANBU, and Sannin, but my rank cannot be revealed unless certain circumstances arise, like the fall of the Hokage or the rise of a war. My rank shall be disguised and can be either Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, Tokubetsu-Jounin, ANBU, or even Sannin. **_

_**I shall only take orders from the Hokage, and nobody else. If I am forced to do so, I can take my complaint to the Daimyo, for it is under his jurisdiction if the Hokage is not present.**_

_**This contract lasts a lifetime and will be null/void only if BOTH Daimyo and Hokage deem me as inappropriate for the job. Should a new Hokage arise, I cannot be removed from the ranks if I have the Daimyo's support, and if a new Daimyo should arise, I have the Hokage's support. **_

Somewhere to the further left of the scroll was a continuation of the short contract.

_**I, the Sandaime Hokage, agree to this contract for Namikaze Akiyoshi…**_

"Hey old man, I'm sure I didn't sign this thing twice. Why is my name over there AND there?" Akiyoshi points to his names.

"Did you see how heavy and thick the scroll is?" Sandaime asks. Akiyoshi nods. "There is a seal inside there and it basically arranges the contract in a way that fits both the contractor and contractee. If I die, my name will disappear until the new Hokage claims the title. If you die, the name is erased, and a new contract is formed. It was passed as a Hokage heirloom," the Sandaime explains.

"Sounds complex…" Akiyoshi was about to finish, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi gruffs out after giving a questioning glance to Akiyoshi. Akiyoshi nodded. They were finished with their conversation anyway…or were nearing finishing it.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Hokage-sama," Kuroko said, a stack of test papers in hand.

"Well, old man, I won't hold you up. See ya around!" Akiyoshi grins as he leaps out the window.

"Oh god why don't people use doors nowadays?" sighs the tired Hokage.

"Was I interrupting something?" Kuroko asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. What is it?" the Hokage smiles, picking up his pipe that was earlier forgotten…

XoXoXoX

"WHAT TOOK YOU?" everybody shouted. They quickly covered their mouths though, because they were inside a library.

"S-sorry. I got lost on the road of life, then crossed a black cat, so I took a shortcut. Turns out that there was reconstruction in that place, so I took a longer detour, but then I met some angry squirrels who accused me of stealing their acorns. They pelted me with pinecones, so I had to run. After running for sometime, I had lost them, but was all sweaty, so I went home to take a shower before I came here," Akiyoshi gave a very unbelievable excuse, and smiled. Everybody face faulted.

"So what did you say he was going to do?" Shigo asked Hizashi.

"You didn't tell them?" Akiyoshi asked Hizashi, who smiled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Hizashi smirks, translated to, "I want blackmail."

"Fine," Akiyoshi smirks in response, sealing the deal.

"So what's so special that he's going to do?" Hiashi snorts.

"I'm going to break the Caged Bird Seal," Akiyoshi takes out a camera.

3.

2.

1.

.

.

.

"PFFT!" Oure choked on water, pounding his own chest to get over it. SNAP. Hiashi gaped. SNAP. Shigo went bug-eyed. SNAP. Minato fell on the floor. SNAP.

"Gosh, you guys don't have to overreact," Akiyoshi rubs his head lazily after taking the pictures.

"You already know sealing, Aki-nii?" Minato asks.

"Yep. The old man in my other village taught me…well, not really taught. He just locked me in a library with nothing to do because I pranked somebody, and being the bored and curious little boy I am, I looked through the scrolls and learned it myself," Akiyoshi smiled, remembering the time he kicked Jiraiya into the women's bath because he was peeking for too long, and he got a beating from the furious women.

Jiraiya then proceeded to dump sealing scrolls and books on Akiyoshi, knowing that Akiyoshi had absolutely no patience at the time when he was 16. Now though, was a whole different matter. He still didn't have patience, but if it was for Fuinjutsu, Akiyoshi would gladly sit still for a millennia.

"Then can you teach me when you get time, Aki-nii?" Minato pleads, puppy eyes already out.

"I was planning to once we got used to the Academy stuff," Akiyoshi responds to his brother.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Hiashi frowns, arms crossed over his chest in an intimidating manner.

"Nope," Akiyoshi cheerfully replies.

"Then can you break the seal now?" Hiashi asked, frown still on his face, but really, he was intrigued. If this boy could unseal the Hyuuga restraints, then this boy would be a Seals Master soon.

"If you have ink and a brush, hell yeah, let's get the show started," Akiyoshi grins.

Surprisingly, Oure was the one who got out the materials. Without wasting time, Akiyoshi opened a stashed blank scroll and started on his work.

He dipped the brush in the pot of ink, making sure to get rid of excess ink so that the seals don't mess up if the ink blots. He started making four seals that were similar to each other. Intricate patterns and kanji were painted onto the parchment. Each seal was finished in one stroke, the brush never leaving the paper unless to start a new seal. Delicate swirls and smooth turns swayed on the paper.

"Whew." Akiyoshi sighs.

"I don't get how this will solve the problem," Hiashi furrows his eyebrows.

Akiyoshi expertly nailed the four seals in every corner of the room with a kunai, and activated it.

"Those are privacy seals. What goes on here, stays in here, be it excess chakra waves, noises, or even access to this room. People can come in, but they won't be able to see us. It's like an illusion, but with seals," Akiyoshi explained to the wide-eyed Academy students. "What? Did you really not think to take precautions when removing the Caged Bird Seal?"

"Fine, continue," Hiashi grumbles.

"He's quite the grouch isn't he?" Akiyoshi whispers to Hizashi. The Hyuuga only nods. "Well, anyways, take off your forehead bandages, tie up your hair, and take off your top. I'll need to write the seal in those places…"

Hiashi was wary of this new stranger who recently came and claim to have sealing skills. He was doubtful, but the privacy seals took sealing to a whole new level.

Hizashi complied, and the others wordlessly watched. Oure and Minato of fascination, Shigo of caution and curiosity, while Hizashi himself could only focus on the feeling of an ink brush on his bare skin.

It was slightly cold, but he could feel the slithers of chakra imbued in the ink. It was Akiyoshi's chakra. It felt cool and refreshing like a summer breeze in a spring flowerbed on a grassy field. It was comforting and welcoming. Something that a ninja did not have, for it was a weakness. Even the younger children were taught this, yet this boy was powerful than most ninjas who did not have this feeling in their chakra…

The seals covered Hizashi's chest, naval, left shoulder, right shoulder blade, and spine, then connected to his temple where tendrils of black reached out for the light green Caged Bird Seal.

"Alright, it's going to hurt at first, and you may want to bite onto something…" Akiyoshi warned. Hizashi bit onto his Haori top, and inclined his head.

Akiyoshi takes a deep breath, then lets it out. He closed his eyes, focusing on the required chakra and concentration. Within a short notice of a second, his palms lightly touched Hizashi's forehead, but the chakra wave made it seem as if a hammer had bashed the Hyuuga's head instead.

_Fuin: Cursed Freedom Release!_

Akiyoshi didn't need to say the words of the technique, but just think it, and it was enough.

"ARG!" Hizashi screamed, clutching his head before flakes bursts into red and green, the seal long gone.

"Hizashi!" the older Hyuuga twin rushes to his brother's side within the second. Minato who was closer, helped Hizashi sit up. "You okay?"

"Hn…small headache, but fine," was the crackly reply.

"The seal, it's gone," Shigo says in astonishment, a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, and I'd like it if you keep quiet about it. If people knew the seal was broken, who knows what tragedy might befall? Plus, I don't want many people to know about my sealing techniques. A ninja's most prized weapon is deception," Akiyoshi told the group. The Hyuugas nodded, and Shigo consented with a small reply.

"Say, Akiyoshi, can you break other seals?" Oure asks.

"Sure. As long as I know the seal and I can apply my methods. Why?" Akiyoshi asks.

Oure gave Shigo a glance. Her eyes were creased angrily, and disappeared within a millisecond. Oure got her message though.

'I'm not ready for this yet. Tell him and I'll castrate you,' was her secret glare.

"N-nothing," Oure waves his hands in an assuring matter.

"You sure?" Akiyoshi asked, catching a bit of the meaningful look between Shigo and Oure.

"Yes, nothing at all," replied the white-haired Hyuuga.

XoXoXoX

They met at the Academy, but before any of them could say anything, the bell rang for class. Last night, Minato and Akiyoshi had stayed up late to study the basics of seals. Well, actually, it was Minato studying and Akiyoshi teaching. Shigo just gave an excuse that she overslept, reading a scroll late that night. Hiashi and Hizashi said they were having early morning training. Oure on the other hand, slept in, breaking his alarm clock. He didn't seem like one to bash a helpless time reminder though…

Immediately, they dashed towards their classroom, afraid to be late.

Akiyoshi and Minato didn't know why they were in such a hurry though. If they were late, they were late. Nothing special, right?

**According to some of the students, Kuroko can be scary.**

_Kuu? Where were you?_

**Spying.**

_On?_

**The Hyuuga and Honnoki. You know that the Honnoki clan is a clan that can control time, just like the Namikaze can control space, right?**

_You mean the MEST thing you told me a few months ago when I was still alive? I mean, out of Akatsuki's grasp?_

**Yeah. **

_Hm. I already told the Hokage about that yesterday, Kuu._

**Hm. I'll see you after class then. I still got some interesting information left to tell**, Kuu smirks before puffing out of existence back to Makai.

They arrive to the classroom just right before Kuroko came in, and sat down in their respective seats.

"Okay class. I have the results to the evaluation tests. Will the following students please come up: Aburame Shibi."

Shibi was the same as Shino, but instead of a grey coat with an overly large collar, Shibi had a black trench coat and facemask that covered the lower half of his features while a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Akimichi Chouza."

Chouza got up, his bag of chips crumpling as his shifted himself out of the chair. He was just like Chouji, except his brown hair was more wild and a little longer. He seemed more outgoing than the shy Chouji too.

"Honnoki Shigo."

Shigo was quiet as if she wasn't there at all except for the soft clicks her platform shoes made. There was a spiked heel on the bottom, a formidable weapon to ninjas, covered in powdered salt to cause more pain if the spikes happened to pierce flesh. Luckily, the spikes were rather short and undetected, and it did well on slippery surfaces.

"Hyuuga Hiashi."

Hiashi's gait was heavy but controlled, and his gaze was stern like a fully-matured adult's. He was still a bit miffed at Akiyoshi, but most of his steam was blown off when talking to Shigo on the way to the Academy.

"Hyuuga Hizashi."

Hizashi on the other hand was light and had a slight bounce in his step. Shigo noted that it was not the usual steady pace, but instead, an excited prance. She felt happy for him now that he has his desired freedom, but she still had her own curse. It wasn't that she didn't trust Akiyoshi, although she was hesitant at first, but because she was rather scared. Her seal was made by her deceased father to protect her. It felt as if it was the only thing left of her father that she could hang onto. It was scary to let go.

"Hyuuga Oure."

By now, there were whispers, like, "as expected of the Hyuugas," or "Lucky them." Somehow, these comments unnerved the Namikaze brothers, not because they were jealous, but because of the gossipers. They knew nothing. Nothing at all.

"Inuzuka Tsume."

"Whoohoo!" cheered the wild girl. She jumped from her desk and onto the front of the classroom in one giant leap. This seemed to calm Minato who suppressed a chuckle. Akiyoshi's anger lightened as well, but did not dissipate quite yet. Even so, Akiyoshi was doing quite the feat by hiding it.

"Inuzuka Kiro."

The boy repeated the girl's antics, but added a little more with his wild dancing. It was quite funny to watch, and Akiyoshi would have full-blown laughed if not for Kuu laughing so loudly in his head that it hurt. Something that was forgotten to mention was that Kuu had access to Akiyoshi's mindscape still, but only if his ex-host gave him permission.

"Namikaze Akiyo-"

_BANG!_

Everybody turned to see the older blonde slam his head on his table. "I GUESSED ON THE TEST! HOW THE HELL CAN I HAVE PASSED! KAMI YOU MUST HATE ME!"

Everybody present sweat dropped.

"You didn't want to pass the test?" Kuroko asked.

"No."

Everybody would've done a spit-take at his flat out answer.

"Why?"

"It feels rushed. I don't like feeling rushed. Makes me think that people don't have patience, and ninjas' NEED patience," Akiyoshi lies. In truth, he was just lazy. He didn't want to be a ninja so fast that he had to follow a Jounin's barking orders.

"You make a good point, but by council orders, you still have to go to Year Two. And if it makes you feel better, you were the lowest passing score," Kuroko smiles. Kuroko was glad that at least there was ONE sensible and potential Genin. In truth, Akiyoshi didn't feel it was rushed, but Kuroko didn't need to know that. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. For now.

Akiyoshi groans and slowly dragged himself to the front of the class, while listening to others stifle their giggles.

"Namikaze Minato."

Minato on the other hand, followed his brother to the front with a slight smile on his face. He was content with passing with his brother.

"Uzumaki Kushina."

Kushina grinned as she ran to the front of the class, glad she earned the place to go to the next year. She lined up with the other passing students, but not before giving a glare at Minato. She had somehow recognized the blonde as a rival, though it was quite one-sided. Minato remained oblivious.

"Uzumaki Kai."

Kai sighs, and calmly gets up to follow his cousin. He was so close to having a nap. Last night, Kushina just wouldn't stop bothering him about who would pass or not, and she was just so hyper that Kai couldn't get any sleep until Grandaunt Mito calmed Kushina down.

"Nara Shikaku."

The young Nara came down as well, just as slow as Akiyoshi had been.

"Why did you pass? I'm sure you could've done something and failed it so that you don't have to go through something so troublesome," Akiyoshi whispered to the Nara.

"Mother. Yoshino. Threat. Sleep."

"Oh," was Akiyoshi's only reply. He had heard about Nara women who always pushed the men to their best limits. It must've been his mother and potential wife, Yoshino, who threatened him to pass or else.

"Uchiha Fugaku."

The young Uchiha came down, just as calmly as Kai, except he was not in a slouched manner. Basically, normally, without any emotions or hints of excitement.

"Uchiha Mikoto."

The girl gave a slight soft smile before getting up and joining her fiancé.

"And that's it. Please go to the room next door to meet your new teacher. I hope you guys-" before Kuroko finished, an ANBU came in and whispered in his ear.

"…"

"WHAT? But they're only-"

"Council's orders," the ANBU monotonously dragged out.

"Screw the council! The Hokage! What about him? He is in charge of ninja affairs! Did he approve of this action?" Kuroko fumes.

"No, I didn't," Sandaime comes through the door.

"What's going on?" some of the students whispered to each other. Normally, one wouldn't see the Hokage unless it was an emergency, festival, or you're a ninja. Hokages don't always go visiting the students unless it was graduation, which they were far from…except for those at the front. They all turned their attention to the people whose names were called.

The prodigies of clans and Namikaze brothers were as clueless as they were though. What did the ANBU say to make Kuroko-sensei so mad?

"Who was it that sent you?" the Hokage sternly asked. The ANBU was clearly stressing from his stiff posture. Akiyoshi noted that the Hokage was also using a hint of Killing Intent, though it was disguised as compressed intimidation chakra.

"D-Danzo-sama," the person replies.

"I figured…"

Akiyoshi knew that this ANBU was one from the Hokage's faction. Not Danzo's ROOT. There was no NE imprinted on the top.

"Report to Danzo that I refuse, and they will not go to the ROOT program. Just because I allowed him to set up that group does not mean he can take those seasoned from the Academy," the Hokage barked angrily. The ANBU hurriedly scurried away via Shunshin.

Akiyoshi could feel the power dripping from the fire shadow's voice. He had always known the kind old man who had paid for his ramen and treated him on his birthday. He always saw Sarutobi as a grandfather he never had,…but now he could see why people called him the Shinobi God…

"Kuroko, I will take these few you have called and put them in a special training regime. I have spots that were recommended for them, and seeing that most of them are clan heirs, I bet they'll do just fine," the Hokage firmly states, leaving no room for argument.

Kuroko who wasn't pleased that the Hokage had to take away the students, were at least glad they weren't placed in the ROOT program. Who knows what more mental instability might build in this immensely potential batch of students? They'll break like dolls in that program.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Kuroko nods, trying hard not to salute like he did when he was previously ANBU. Before he left though, the Hokage sent Kuroko a knowing smile.


	5. Drawing Contest!

_HELLO THERE EVERYONE! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ!_

_My dear readers, I know some of you out there are exceptional artists. I would like it if you could draw me a picture of one of my OC. Shigo, Oure, Kai, even the prissy fan girl in the story, Shana, absolutely anybody at all. _

_There will be more OC in the future of my stories, like OC pairings for the clan heirs, but those will be revealed in the future. This little drawing fiasco will last for the whole fan fiction while it is ongoing, which is a long time._

_For those who want to draw a picture, please PM me for a description, or if you don't need a description at all, feel free to imagine how my OC looks and draw by your instincts! I want to see how you picture them. _

_There are some of you who draw extremely well, and for that, I can write a story based on what you want. It has to be from an anime that I know, and the pairing/genre can be anything. It will only be a oneshot though! AND NO SMUT. I'm too cowardly to write that._

_How am I going to see your drawings? Well, P.M. me the link of course! Those who use DeviantART, I suggest you to put "Wave of Time Fan Fiction" as part of the title. Helps me advertise, you know?_

_Goals:_

_1) See how the readers view my characters from their Point of View._

_2) Get some fun out of writing this story._

_3) Advertise for more reviews._

_So it's a win-win situation!_

_._

_._

_._

_Fine, at least for me. HEHEHE! *turns into a full-blown creepy laugh*_


	6. Ascending Ranks

**(A/N): Hey minna-san! I'm looking forward for any participants, and maybe I'll draw my own version of the OC! MAYBE. Enjoy the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING CEPT' FOR THE OC.**

**P.S. THERE IS A TIME-SKIP OF SIX MONTHS HERE.**

XoXoXoX

"Stupid council. Stupid Hokage. Stupid Jounin. Stupid ANBU. Wait, the ANBU didn't have anything to do with this…oh well. Screw them," Akiyoshi grumbles. He had been put on rotation teams, meaning a freelance Genin.

He had wanted to be on a team with Shigo, something he won't admit as to why. Probably because she was a mystery, and he wanted to solve it. She was always so quiet, so secretive. The only person who might know would be Oure…but someone trusted with a secret won't backstab the one that trusted them so easily.

Six months ago, they passed the first Evaluation Test, in which the council requested they be put in the special classes. It was tough, but since there were mostly clan heirs, they had high expectations. For example, the Hyuuga and Uchiha. Their Dojutsu were held in high regards.

There were a total of 160 Academy students who participated the special classes. After a week, it was cut in half and only 80 were left. Others quitted and went back to the Academy, while some were injured and could not continue on the path as a ninja. The clan heirs were only a small portion of the part that stayed, but they were also the few the kept up with the paces set by the teachers. The other students who weren't clan heirs worked hard though, not giving up. Akiyoshi and Minato were the only two that could keep up, yet not be part of a clan. A known clan anyway.

In the morning, they started at six. They were given an hour to run 20 laps around Konoha, and if they failed to do so in the allotted time, they had to skip breakfast. The teachers were just THAT harsh.

After that, at seven, they were given a ten-minute break for whatever they had to do. Once the break was over, they had to do warm-ups. Sit-ups, pushups, squats, stretches, jumping jacks, balancing beams, etc. At eight, breakfast was given for half an hour.

Then there was another half-hour break to let the meal digest. At nine, it was sparring with Taijutsu with a partner. It was a free-for-all, just no killing, maiming, or causing mental instability like high-level Genjutsu. Low levels were fine. They sparred till noon, where there was another break for lunch.

At one in the afternoon, they were trained in different groups. There were six groups all in total: Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and one group that covered all divisions. The group that covered all the divisions were known as the _Jack of all Trades but Master of None_, _Jacks_ for short.

Minato and Akiyoshi took the Jacks' group, while the girls either took Medical Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. There were two exceptions though. Uchiha Mikoto took Taijutsu, Uzumaki Kushina took Kenjutsu, and Honnoki Shigo took the same classes as the Namikaze brothers.

The rest of the time were for the ninjas-in-training to spend on their own. The teachers had told them that the need for instructors were only there for guidance. Training was up to them, so the teachers would not interfere with anything after school, like nag them. They were on their own the moment they came out of the Academy…

"You know, since you're going around as an individual Genin, you can still be on our team, right?" Minato asks his brother. Akiyoshi was now emitting a depressing aura while grumbling about idiot and moron civilian council members.

Akiyoshi had taught Minato about seals everyday for an hour after school. After that, Minato studied on his own. He had advanced from using basic seals to studying advanced seals, even creating some of his own, but Akiyoshi has yet to tell Minato about his bloodline. He plans on telling soon, because if Minato uses it unconsciously, the consequences could be dire.

"Yeah, but it still sucks," Akiyoshi retorts with a pout.

"Aw, stop your pouting," Fugaku playfully sneers.

"It's not pouting! I'm sulking! Get it right, genius," Akiyoshi sniffs. Fugaku only chuckles good-naturedly.

Minato was put on a team with Fugaku and Shigo, something that was rather fitting. They could all fight from long range and short range, perfect for all kinds of missions. Not to mention that they were all Genjutsu experts. Minato used his seals to make illusions, but that still counted as Genjutsu.

Fugaku had often sparred with Minato during the special lessons, allowing them to develop a healthy rivalry. They fought like Naruto and Sasuke, but not on a grand scale. It was more tuned down, seeing that both were more mature in times of war.

Shigo had also come closer with friendship for the group. She didn't say much and showed little emotion, but when she did, it was sarcastic, and proved to be a good laugh.

"I can't see why you want to be in that team so much," Hiashi comments. He had been…less sour, and went on more neutral terms after Akiyoshi promised he would break all of the Hyuugas' Caged Bird Seal when Hiashi becomes the clan head. Hiashi was put on a team with Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi. The would do well as a tracking team, just like Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

Akiyoshi and Tsume were the best of buddies, the hyperactive pair. Kiro would sometimes challenge Akiyoshi, misunderstanding the blonde to have taken a liking to Tsume, and get jealous. Akiyoshi only did it to tease Kiro though.

The instructor came in the classroom, and shouted for silence. Every student sat down obediently. They knew not to annoy the teachers, or else they'll be in a world for pain.

"Okay, I'm going to announce your teams," the teacher yells, despite the quiet of the room.

Akiyoshi sighs. He already knew what team was which since the Sandaime had asked him which team should be put where. Being a Dokunin is troublesome indeed, but worth it if the Civilian Council can't touch him.

"Team One...Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza…"

Based on the future generations, Akiyoshi knew these three were the best of friends, and would work well together in a team. Inoichi would use telepathy or something, and they would communicate with the best connection. Akiyoshi knew firsthand on Inoichi's ability.

"Team Two…"

Akiyoshi and Shikaku often had Shogi matches, though they would always end up as a draw. Akiyoshi was close to losing one time, if not for Minato's pointer in which Shikaku unnaturally cursed at.

"Team Three…"

Chouza was friendly and pulled the other two together. He was outgoing and cheerful, unlike Chouji who was rather shy. Akiyoshi and Chouza got on good terms when they talk about ramen. Actually, that's probably the only thing they ever talk about…

"Team Four…Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, and Aburame Shibi…"

They would make a good tracking team, just like their future generation. Hiashi had been less temperamental with Akiyoshi, and more sensible.

"Team Five…"

Tsume was wild and would always be the one in the lead, but she and Akiyoshi made good friends. She would make a potential drinking buddy in the future, and Akiyoshi was looking forward to it.

"Team Six…"

Shibi was just like Shino, absolutely stoic. Nuff said.

"Team Seven…Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, and Honnoki Shigo…"

Fugaku would often challenge Minato to a fight, but sometimes he would come to Akiyoshi as well for tips. It seems that not all Uchihas have sticks up their bottom.

"Team Eight…"

Shigo was just the same, quiet, sarcastic at times, but when she does comment on something, you might as well laugh. Her skills, like Akiyoshi, were being held back. Nobody really knew except for the Hokage and Akiyoshi.

"Team Nine…"

Minato was the Rookie of the Year, no doubt. He may have scored average in everything, but if he was to go full-out, he would be high-Chuunin.

"Team Ten…Hatake Sakumo, Uzumaki Kai, Uchiha Mikoto…"

Sakumo was rational and scored high in everything. He was exceptional with the sword but Akiyoshi never really talked to the guy.

_He'll make a good drinking buddy too, probably_, thought the older Namikaze.

"Team Eleven…"

Kai was just as calm as Sakumo, except for the fact that he can be rather hot-headed and stubborn. He and Akiyoshi had crossed paths many times. Kushina always shouted at Minato how she was going to be the first female Hokage, and Minato is too girly to actually be a leader. Kai was always dragged along, and he and Akiyoshi would sit on the side talking with each other as Kushina verbally abused Minato. Akiyoshi thought it was a good confidence booster for his brother to get yelled at by a girl.

"Team Twelve…"

Mikoto was kind and gentle, as expected of the Uchiha Raven Princess. She was Fugaku's fiancée, so even though she's pretty and has fan boys, nobody with the desire for her heart dared approached her.

"Team Thirteen…Uzumaki Kushina, Hyuuga Oure, Hyuuga Hizashi…"

Kushina. Minato's crush. That's enough said. Her hotheaded and brash attitude is balanced by both Oure and Hizashi who were rather calm and more sensible than she would be. At this point in life anyway.

All in all, the teams were perfectly balanced. It took hours for Akiyoshi to figure out the teams. The council didn't want the Uchiha and Hyuuga on the same group, and one team can't have a same clan member or else it might sabotage the bell test if any of the Jounin Sensei are planning to use it.

Even thinking about the setup hurts. And Akiyoshi couldn't very well as to dump the work onto somebody else. Because of his future knowledge, the Hokage had told HIM to organize the teams, and HIM only.

"Wait, you didn't call Aki-nii's name," Minato pipes up.

"Namikaze Akiyoshi is being announced as an individual one-man team. There were odd numbers in the graduates, so it's not surprising. The Hokage had orders put in for this. Occasionally though, he would go on low C-ranks with other teams in five-man cells, but that's about it," the instructor reveals. "Any other questions? No? Good. Stay here and you're Jounin Sensei will come pick you up. Akiyoshi-san, go see the Hokage."

The instructor left, leaving behind a stunned class.

"Weeeellll…" Akiyoshi drawled out. "Good luck on your test Mina-kun, Shi-chan, Fuga-kun! Gotta leave before they pummel me with questions!"

Minato growled and bristled at his brother's new pet name for him Shigo stayed stoic, but you could see the twitch of a eyebrow and a faint rosy pink dusting her cheeks. Fugaku had the decency to get embarrassed and throw a kunai, but just when the weapon collided, a plume of smoke told them it was a clone. DAMN! They had so many questions! He was always the lowest to get a score, so why was he put in a one-man cell? He would only get himself killed…

But only Minato, Shigo, Fugaku, and a few other clan heads thought differently.

Minato because he knew his brother had been hiding all along. I mean, Akiyoshi GUESSED on the Evaluation Test, still passed, got into the special classes, AND kept up with everybody.

Shigo was not as stupid or weak as many fan girls believe, and was adept in the art of deception. She knew Akiyoshi had a covering mask on, and she knew what hid beneath it. The weakness of all ninja. Kindness. She believes that kindness and the yearning to protect someone is true power, and that Akiyoshi has all that.

Hizashi had told her about it, how Akiyoshi's chakra felt. If she was going to get her seal removed, she would like to feel that chakra herself, but alas, she was not ready for its removal. As she always thought all her life, she regarded it as a memento of her father. She wouldn't take it off so easily. The seal allowed her to feel safe and protected, as if a part of her father was there with her. Maybe someday soon, she would let Akiyoshi take a look at it. Someday. She already trusted him, but letting him touch the seal was a whole other matter.

Fugaku had often sparred with Akiyoshi, as stated before. If not, well, I stating it now. Fugaku at first only had his eyes set on Minato, the boy who was obviously holding back in Taijutsu. Fugaku knew Minato was strong. He always thought Minato was pathetic because the younger blonde always trailed behind the older one like a stupid little puppy, and the older blonde just had to be a weakling. I mean, the older blonde was dead-last! Why would Minato, a genius obviously hiding his skill, follow somebody of that caliber of uselessness?

It seemed the Fugaku was wrong. The stronger one wasn't Minato. It was Akiyoshi, who was PRETENDING to be a fool. The day Fugaku challenged Akiyoshi to a fight proved it. He had been beaten to the ground by the older Namikaze in no more than five minutes, and the blonde was still reading a book, obviously playing with the Uchiha heir! From then on, Fugaku showed respect to both blondes, and sometimes flaunt his pride playfully in which both blondes reacted to, good-naturedly.

The three Hyuugas knew that Akiyoshi was strong, but to what extent, they were unsure. He never went all out on them, and in Taijutsu spars, although he was respectful, he looked…well, bored. They knew he was way above their level, and still improving.

The Inoichi often played mind-games with the Namikaze heir. Words of deception, double meanings, often used in diplomatic exchanges and interrogation chambers, or in front of royalty were uttered, and the Namikaze always returned Inoichi's wordy blows without difficulty.

They traded insults and such through double-edged blades of words. The conversations seemed quite random and crazy, so the others don't know, but Inoichi knew that the blonde was a genius. Every insult disguised as a compliment said, it was countered with an equally sugar-coated indignation.

Shibi and Chouza didn't really care since he was their friend, but they knew Akiyoshi was stronger than he showed. The Inuzukas, both Tsume and Kiro didn't mind either, but their Ninkens had told them the blonde was stronger than he showed.

Kushina and Kai also knew the Namikaze-older one, mind you- was powerful, though the former denied it because of her rivalry to Minato. Kai had acknowledge Akiyoshi though, starting from the day Akiyoshi caught Kushina's aimed punch which was meant for Minato. Yes, Kushina had tried to punch Minato. Not really surprising…

Shikaku, like Inoichi, knew Akiyoshi was a genius. What's better to judge than a Shogi match?

There were others who believed Akiyoshi was strong, some who believed he was mysterious, some who still believed he was dead last by telling others he was weak, and a few who just didn't care.

The teams went one by one, and soon, the classroom was empty…

XoXoXoX

"Hope I'm not late," Akiyoshi bursts into the room.

"No, you're not," an annoyed Hokage grumbles. He takes out his crystal ball and channeled chakra to it.

"You know, I can make that thing bigger, right?" Akiyoshi asks.

"…you're so surprising, I don't think I can be shocked anymore. Go ahead," Sandaime sighs.

Slapping a seal onto the glass globe, Akiyoshi channeled his own chakra into it. A flash and the seal disappeared, but the crystal orb was projecting a magnified version of the view.

"You have to teach me some of your seals," the Hokage mutters.

"Maybe later," Akiyoshi chuckles. "For now, we watch my brother…"

XoXoXoX

Minato was annoyed. Very annoyed, and Namikazes don't get annoyed easily. Do you know why he's annoyed? Well, their sensei was the last to pick them up, and even though it was not considerably late, it still sucked to wait.

And when their perverted, white-haired, mentally retarded sensei told them to meet in the forest clearing in training ground seven, he clearly left before Minato did, but came LATER than Minato did. How can someone who used Body Flicker be so slow? It was just not logically possible, but when their sensei came back with a pen and writing pad, they knew that their sensei took a detour on purpose. The hentai-giggling, stupid-looking face, dark blush, and bleeding nose did nothing to stem the three future students of their degrading impression on Jiraiya.

"You're late," Shigo states. Even she was annoyed, if the twitch in her eyes allowed it to show. Fugaku stayed stoic, but his two future teammates knew he wanted to rip out Jiraiya's heart so badly. Minato just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Alright kid, what's your problem?" their sensei asked Minato.

"I don't know. What's yours? I mean, you did it to the women earlier," Minato retorts, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug look.

"W-wha-? How'd you know that?" Jiraiya splutters.

"You know, it's an honor to have one of the Sannin teaching us, but we'd prefer for it not to be a pervert," Minato scoffs.

"Aw you brat!" the white-haired Sannin growls, and had his hands in a position that was about to strangle Minato just when…

"Boom," smirks the younger Namikaze blonde.

The place exploded with smoke.

XoXoXoX

"That's my little brother!" Akiyoshi cheered, jumping out of his seat. In his left hand was a small cup of sweetened sake, white his right hand formed a fist, pumping it into the air with joy.

"You taught him that?" Sandaime asks, taking a sip from his own cup. Too bad there was no popcorn.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it!"

XoXoXoX

When the smoke cleared, things settled down, and Jiraiya had an icepack for his blackened eye, they started their introduction. How Jiraiya got a black eye and icepack is beyond me, so don't ask.

"I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin and-"

"We already know that," all three chorused.

"Well, then that makes things a whole lot easier. Give me your names, age, birthday, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," Jiraiya listed.

Shigo gasped. "I knew you were a pervert and all, but I didn't take you for the stalker type!" she put a hand to her mouth, acting astonished. Fugaku snickered, and Minato was red from suppressing his laughter.

"Shut it and just introduce yourself," Jiraiya grumbles under his breath.

After ten minutes, they were able to continue without involuntary laughs.

"My name is Honnoki Shigo. I'm seven, my birthday is none of your business, and I like animals. I dislike perverts, pedophiles, arrogant people, the Civilian Council, and…people who don't have a good sense of humor," Shigo smirks at the last part. "My hobby…don't really have one, and as for dream…none either. But if I had to chose, it would be ascend in rank, grow old, and settle down with a family…"

Without signal, the next introduction commenced. "My name is Uchiha Fugaku. I'm seven and I don't see why you need my birthday. I like training, Fire Release Techniques, and my family. My hobby is to train and my dream for now is to unlock my Sharingan."

"My name is Namikaze Minato, and I'm seven! If my teammates didn't tell you their birthday, I don't see why I should. I like my brother and times when my brother buys ramen for me. I hate people with their own twisted definitions of justice and peace, and I do Fuinjutsu with my brother in my free time. My dream is to the best Hokage and achieve world peace!"

"Okay, one question before we begin the test. Why don't you guys want to tell me your birthdays? Just curious," Jiraiya asks.

"Fan girls/boys," all three of them chorused. Indeed, they were all cute-looking.

XoXoXoX

"Hm…he didn't say that when I asked him last time," Akiyoshi contemplates.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked.

"He said he wanted to be Hokage, but I never thought he would want world peace as a goal," Akiyoshi chuckles. "I used to be called the number one surprising ninja. Seems like that rubbed off of my brother."

"Yeah, but you're still one hell of a shell-shocker," the Hokage joins Akiyoshi in his muse.

XoXoXoX

"Okay, ready?" Jiraiya asks nonchalantly, notebook in hand with a pen in his mouth.

The three Genins nod, body tense, ready to spring into action.

"Set…go!"

Three blurs darted into the trees and bushes. It was quiet for a long time with only the birds chirping and wind blowing, but it was like the calm before a storm. It was a bit eerie, but any ninja would be prepared for it.

A Senbon needle launched itself so fast, Jiraiya could hardly react. It was aimed for his face, but he caught it before it could graze his features.

"Over there, huh?" the Sannin yawns, and throws the Senbon back, only to hear the thump of the metal on wood. He frowns. It should've hit a body or something. He threw it exactly the same trajectory that it came…

"Over here, pervert," a low but light voice whispers behind Jiraiya's back. A hot breath sends chills down the self-proclaimed super-pervert's spine. He turns slowly…to face his weakness…

XoXoXoX

"Yo!" Jiraiya interrupts, making Akiyoshi and Sandaime spit out their sake.

"Shadow Clone?" Akiyoshi asks. The Sannin nods.

"Well, care to join us?" the Hokage waves to one of the unoccupied seats. Next to Akiyoshi was Kuroko-sensei, who came in a bit earlier to watch the show.

"Sure, though I doubt it's going to be a good show," Jiraiya grumbles.

"Trust me, it's getting to the good part," Akiyoshi cackles.

"Hmph. They won't even beat my clone," Jiraiya smugly replies.

"I bet you one thousand Ryou that they will beat you in the next ten minutes," Akiyoshi smirks. Unlike Tsunade, he found out he had the devil's luck. When he has suckish-luck when he took two Chidoris to the chest, he has the devil's luck in surviving. And good luck overrides bad luck.

"I bet you five thousand Ryou that they won't," Jiraiya shot back.

"Suit yourself. Just don't come crying for your money back. I ain't the Legendary Sucker," Akiyoshi snickers.

_Money come to papa…_

XoXoXoX

Jiraiya turns, only to see a girl with curly green locks of hair covering her almost nude body. Her chest was ample, and her body was an hourglass figure. Her skin was smooth as porcelain, and her amber eyes shone with faked lust. She had cherry plump lips that seemed to pout, but still form a slight smile.

"Ne, sensei~, would you mind?" spoke the woman with a seduction tone.

Cue nosebleed. Jiraiya hit his head onto a tree stump from the jet stream of blood, and got knocked out. The woman was then engulfed in a smokescreen that revealed Shigo panting. Sweat covered her forehead, and her eyebrows her furrowed in sweat. Before she dropped to the ground in exhaustion, she was caught by Fugaku.

"You alright?" the Uchiha asked.

"Mn-hm. Even with your chakra, that illusion was hard to maintain…" Shigo exhales deeply.

Minato who was hiding a meter away from the place where the Senbon was launched, came out, taking the bells from Jiraiya.

"You guys are good…meet me at the Hokage Tower…" Jiraiya mumbles before puffing into smoke.

"Damn! It was a clone…" Fugaku snarls.

"Calm down Fuga-kun~!" Minato uses his brother's pet name for the Uchiha. "It's not like we were aiming to kill our teacher anyways."

XoXoXoX

"My clone didn't seem to have seen through what they've planned, and I think their the first team to have passed the test this fast," Jiraiya mumbles.

"I agree," Sarutobi nods his head, a smile on his face.

"I told you that you underestimated them, Ero-Sennin," Akiyoshi smirks.

"I'll say…they passed," Kuroko-sensei cut off Jiraiya's retort to the older Namikaze blonde.

"They beat you good Jiraiya. They found your weakness and used it. The Senbon was thrown by one of Minato's shadow clones so that it can cause a distraction for Shigo to cast the Genjutsu. From that high-level illusion, I suspected it might've used a lot of chakra, so Minato used a seal to transfer some chakra from Fugaku to Shigo. The plan was to knock you out and retrieve the goal objects," Akiyoshi explains.

"A very effective plan," the Hokage supplies. "You sure you didn't help them cheat?"

"And what would I gain from doing that?" Akiyoshi raises one eyebrow.

"Jiraiya's embarrassment, probably?" Kuroko pondered out loud.

"Oh, yeah, maybe, but I'd rather do that myself with pranks," Akiyoshi giggles. Yes, giggle. Boys have their girly moments too.

The door bursts, revealing the three Genin. Shigo was being supported by Minato, still exhausted from the overuse of chakra.

"Team seven, I'd like to congratulate you to be the first on defeating a Sannin in less than five minutes, and humiliate him in front of the Hokage," Akiyoshi grins. "Hand over that 6,000 Ryou Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya hands over the money, grumbling something about cheating blondes and hoping that he wouldn't have remembered.

"Why are you doing here, Aki-nii?" Minato asks.

"I'm the Hokage's personal ninja," Akiyoshi replies with a cheeky smirk.

"…"

"What? It's true~…" Akiyoshi whines.

'_Very smart, Akiyoshi-kun_,' the Hokage thinks. Akiyoshi was speaking the truth, something that is hardly believable, thus making others think he is lying, effectively hiding the fact that he's a Dokunin. Bragging about it cheekily only proves to secure that it's a lie. After all, the Hokage's personal ninja won't whine. In others' point of view anyway.

"Speaking of ninjas, we passed the bell test, right?" Shigo asks, gaining enough strength to stand at least.

"Well, due to war emergency and the change in the Academic levels, you are considered as Genin, but you will only be taking D-ranks. No low C-ranks. Those are reserved for high-Genin, or those with more experience," the Hokage said.

"And since I'm so awesome, I'll be accompanying you on your missions!" Akiyoshi butts in.

"Report here early in the morning for missions. Dismissed. Akiyoshi-kun, stay," the Hokage gestures his hands.

Akiyoshi pouted. It seemed as if the Hokage was referring him to a dog or something.

"Well, this generation of Shinobi are going to be great, I just know it," Kuroko smiles.

"Well no duh. I mean, most of them are clan heirs," Jiraiya deadpans.

"I think all of them are, not most," Akiyoshi added in own two-cents.

"Indeed," the Hokage uselessly comments. "Let's watch the next team, though I'm sure only the Uzumaki's passing is going to be the only one interesting other than Shigo's."

"True. It's not everyday you see a future Genjutsu Master and Swordswoman/man. Perhaps Kai's fight would be interesting?" Kuroko thought out loud.

"We shall see."

XoXoXoX

"Man, today was tough," Akiyoshi sighs. He just came back from the Hokage's office. Minato had come home earlier though, as did Kuroki.

"Hokage-sama dismissed us, but you stayed. What did he want with you?" Kuroki asked. She was making Udon noodles. Well, stirring more likely. Minato had boiled the water and set the noodles in before handing the ladle to Kuroki, who was doing ONLY stirring, and nothing else.

"I was there when the other teams passed. Teams one, four, seven, ten, and thirteen…I think," Akiyoshi listed while counting on his fingers, plopping on the welcoming couch in the living room where his brother worked on seals. "The others were held on probation. They passed, but only of average skill, so they can only get missions in three years. For the teams I listed, they can get missions now, but only D-ranks, and if emergency, low C-ranks," Akiyoshi provided.

"But I thought we couldn't do low C-ranks," Minato frowns, tapping his chin lightly with a calligraphy brush. He was trying to find a way to put medical Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu combined. He couldn't really do the medical stuff from his lack of complete chakra control, but maybe if he could use it through seals, he could at least heal the paper cuts when trying to move scrolls. Paper cuts stings. He would ask his brother for help, but Akiyoshi always said that a Seals Master can figure things out on his own.

"The Hokage improvised just after all the teams finished their testing," Akiyoshi drawls, laying lazily on the couch doing nothing. "Plus, most of the teams that passed were either clan heirs or the Uzumaki cousins."

"What about you? You guys passed, and you're not clan heirs," Kuroki put in thoughtfully.

"Well…technically, we are a clan," Akiyoshi cautiously tugs his words out.

"…"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"WHAT?" two loud screeches that could rival the Haruno family's echoed throughout the Fire Country.

"Calm down and let me speak! Gosh!" Akiyoshi snapped. He still had the headache from organizing teams, and Jiraiya the self-proclaimed super pervert was annoying to say the least. With his enhanced hearing due to Kuu, Akiyoshi was annoyed that his brother and caretaker had to add to the day's stress. Now he had to make sure he doesn't go deaf. And what was that high pitch C-note that he keeps on hearing?

"So? What's this talk about a clan heir?" Kuroki taps her foot impatiently.

"The Namikaze clan were known to have the ability to manipulate space," Akiyoshi rubbed his ears gingerly. He earned confused faces. To prove his point, he stuck his hand through the couch.

"Wow! I have that power too?" Minato perks up like an excited puppy.

"Yes, and I'll train you, but it's dangerous," Akiyoshi sighs. "So maybe next year, or sometime after we're able to get C-ranks regularly. I mean, you still have to work on your sealing, Minato. And there's also strength and endurance to build up if you really want to learn the clan techniques."

"Well, then what about Hokage-sama? And-"

"Kuroki-san, Hokage-sama already knows. I'm to inherit the title as clan head when I turn sixteen," Akiyoshi cuts her off. He was having a migraine, and it was not a light one.

"I have a question. Not that I don't like it or anything, but out of the two of us, why are you chosen as the clan head?" Minato asked.

"Because one, I'm older. Two, I know I how to use the clan techniques and have more experience with it. Three…didn't you want the position as the Hokage? You can't be a clan head and Hokage at the same time," Akiyoshi chuckles.

"Oh yeah…I forgot," Minato rubs his head sheepishly. He had to admit, his brother WAS older than him. His brother was actually eight now.

"Well, it's gonna be fun but harsh at the same time with Shinobi. Are you two prepared for that?" Kuroki put her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am!" both boys grinned from ear to ear, but their blue eyes held deep determination with their choices.

Kuroki's gaze softened to that of fondness. They were the next generation of incredible ninja. The next generation to raise the Shinobi world into a revolution.

"Uhm, not to ruin the moment, but what's that smell?" Minato asked. Akiyoshi sniffed the air.

"SMOKE! BURNING!" Akiyoshi yells.

"Ah! THE UDON NOODLES!" Kuroki screamed.

"How can Udon noodles burn? THEY'RE IN WATER FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Akiyoshi groans.

"AND I EVEN PREPARED THEM FOR YOU! THERE WAS SO MUCH WATER, HOW CAN IT BURN?" Minato shouts.

After Kuroki rushed in the kitchen to turn the fire off, she came out with a burnt appearance. Her hair was singed, her face had soot, and her apron was brown as if on the verge of burning.

"How is that logically even possible?" Minato asked nobody in particular.

"Don't know, don't care. Guess I'll go make dinner," Akiyoshi sighed.

When Akiyoshi left, Minato looked at Kuroki.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"OKAY OKAY! I thought the pot was on fire even though it was not, and tried to make a Suiton, but instead, out of panic, I spit out oil. Made the fire bigger, before I used the actually Water Release Technique," Kuroki grumbles in embarrassment.

Minato quirks his eyebrows, with a look that said, 'really? Seriously?'

Kuu, who just recently arrived because of the excitement, jumped on the couch and snickered quietly. Ah, life as a fox is way better than a human's. Unless you're sealed inside another person's stomach of course, which he isn't. Not anymore.

XoXoXoX

Konoha, being in the middle of all the regions, had pleasant weather. But not all things are perfect. At night, Konoha can suffer some humid weather, even during the winter. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights, and Akiyoshi couldn't catch a wink of sleep.

After Kuroki burned the Udon noodles, which was logically impossible, **(A/N: He didn't hear Kuroki's explanation on how she spit oil instead of a Suiton,)** he made chicken pot pie. It was a satisfying meal, and Kuu especially seemed to like the dish. Probably because of the chicken.

It was a very full dinner, so both Kuroki and Minato went to bed early. Akiyoshi just couldn't do the same. Might have been the weather or might have been losing his appetite from watching his brother gobble the pie down, but he just couldn't sleep.

So, instead of just painfully tossing and turning all night, he decided to take the overused term of a 'midnight stroll'.

He wore a black wife beater over a loosely fitted white T-shirt and baggy black cargo pants instead of his orange shirt and vest. Perhaps he should wear this everyday. It was rather comfortable…more so than the ninja outfit he wore any other day. Plus, the colors blend in easier than orange, even if not completely.

The sun just set a short while ago, making the sky appear a dark rosy hue, lacking the purple that it had every other night. Stores were closing, and the children were hushed into their rooms. Some civilians gave Akiyoshi an appreciative nod which he returned with a smile.

The respect from people because of the headband he wore was not common, but over the months, he gotten used to it. People would know they were Academy students, and treated them with a toned down version of respect the other ninjas had, so it wasn't that shocking for the blonde, even if he did lack the attention when he was still only Naruto.

**God knows you deserved better in your old life, Kit.**

Apparently, Kuu had also joined Akiyoshi on his walk, although he was nowhere to be seen. He was probably back in Makai watching Akiyoshi, and talking to Akiyoshi through telepathy. Some strange ability of demons.

_It doesn't convince me when I hear it from you, Kuu._

**Gasp! You wound me…**

It was a strange teasing banter the pair always get involved with. Akiyoshi lets Kuu into his mind, Kuu comments on something, Akiyoshi teases Kuu about it, and Kuu acts hurt. Or, Kuu teases Akiyoshi and Akiyoshi threatens with blackmail. Either way, it was a strange connection that both have.

As Akiyoshi walked aimlessly among the streets, he passed by a training ground. It didn't have a name or number like the Forest of Death or anything, but it was larger than average.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the Namikaze heir entered the clearing. It was like a small park, except trees acted like training posts. There were clear kunai marks on them and a few stray hazardous needles.

"Akiyoshi-kun. What are you doing here?" Shigo spoke from the left side. Akiyoshi jumped, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. She was sitting on a tree branch, swinging her legs. Her attire was the same blue tube top kimono and long sleeves that concealed even her hands.

"The weather was humid, and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk it off," Akiyoshi replies.

"Hm, then how about a spar? I could tell you were holding back in the Academy, but never how much. Plus, I was never paired against you," Shigo tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Sure! That'd be nice," Akiyoshi smiled, and soon, they found a more suitable clearing for their fight. The place didn't have grass and was a dirt floor instead. A lake was nearby, a few fireflies floating above it.

"Rules?"

"No killing-" Akiyoshi was cut off.

"DUH."

"And no maiming-" again, Akiyoshi was interrupted.

"Are you an idiot? If we maim each other, we're never going to be ninja again. This is only a SPAR might I remind you," Shigo deadpans.

"And otherwise, it is a free-for-all," Akiyoshi smiled, ignoring her comments.

**She's got you good Kit**, Kuu snickers. **You were an idiot before.**

_I hate it when you pop up at the most inconvenient times._

"And time limit?" Shigo asks.

"None. Until one of us gives up," Akiyoshi replies. Shigo nods.

They stared at each other, raising the intensity before both shot forward in a blur. They engaged themselves in a Taijutsu battle, fast and unyielding.

Akiyoshi aimed a simple punch which was slapped away by Shigo. She seemed to be using the Gentle Fist, but her legs were not set on the ground as firmly as it should be. Akiyoshi them aimed an upper kick, which was an advantage to Shigo. Before he could fully utilize the kick, she put both of her hands on his leg and leapt into the air, aiming an axe kick on the blonde. Luckily, Akiyoshi used the Replacement Technique before any real damage could be done, and set some distance from the tealette. **(A/N: I DON'T CARE IF TEALETTE IS NOT A WORD!)**

Her axe kick crunched the replacement log into the ground, shattered with splinters. The ground itself bore a painful crater, reminding Akiyoshi of Tsunade's punches. Youwch.

Shigo dashed towards Akiyoshi once again, her speed above an ordinary Genin's. Her palm was infused with chakra, aimed to strike Akiyoshi's chest, only to meet a palm with the same amount of chakra in it. Akiyoshi countered with a palm of his own.

"I never knew you used the Hyuuga Jyuuken," Shigo commented.

"Oh, I don't. I just countered what would've caused me harm with the same element. You know, fight fire with fire thing. And how would YOU know the Jyuuken?" Akiyoshi asked. Shigo was a mystery, and he was always curious about her.

"I'm a friend of Oure along with the twins of the Main Branch. I spar with them all the time, and pick some things up. Wouldn't you?" Shigo asked before withdrawing her fist for another Jyuuken strike, again and again, this time aimed for smaller Tenketsu points.

"Makes sense, though I still find it unusual," Akiyoshi replies, his hands slapping away Shigo's wrists before the attacks connected. He was on the defensive, being pushed back. This kept on for two minutes before Kuu interrupted.

**Kit, you're going to hit a tree**, Kuu commented in Akiyoshi's mind.

Using his momentum, Akiyoshi leapt away, using a Shadow Clone replacement that was slammed against the offending tree. The bark of the tree shattered just like the replacement log earlier.

"Aww…almost had you," Shigo pouts. It wasn't a long-lasting expression though. Flinging her arm towards Akiyoshi, needles flew out.

"Dammit, I don't have my ninja tools," Akiyoshi cursed silently. He had left those at home. Instead, he leapt from that position once again.

Shigo threw more projectiles at him. Senbon, kunai, shuriken, all flung from her sleeves with deadly accuracy. Akiyoshi was being chased like a rabbit without proper weapons to defend or deflect. Finally growing tired of chasing her prey, Shigo launched herself with another amazing blast of speed before using Taijutsu again.

"It seems that Taijutsu is your forte," Akiyoshi mumbles.

"Not exactly," the tealette replied.

"Then?" Akiyoshi quirked an eyebrow. He was still holding back, only observing, or else he wouldn't be on the defensive the whole time. Same goes for Shigo, except she was not the person to sit still and wait in the hot and humid weather.

"No way am I telling you. That would be telling an enemy my weakness," Shigo sticks her tongue out.

The fight went on for a long time, always with Akiyoshi pushed back. He was about to gain more distance, but just when he was half a meter away, Shigo put her hands on the ground and spun her legs, kicking the boy in his face.

"F-finally," Shigo pants. She was not able to land a hit for the entire time, and she had grown a bit tired from running around. Akiyoshi's high stamina did not help.

Akiyoshi hit a tree, but before he impacted, he landed on the tree with the soles of his shoes. Using the force, he launched himself to the tealette with a stray kunai she had thrown earlier.

Shigo, by instinct, lurched back, but before another move could be made, Akiyoshi disappeared. Glancing around in a dazed confusion, she finally felt a cold tip of metal on her neck.

"I surrender," Shigo sighs. "I still wasn't able to get you to use your skills…"

"You could've, but the humid weather got to you. Plus, it's late. You were falling asleep."

"I am NOT falling asle-" Shigo was interrupted by the urge to yawn. Proving her point, her face scrunched up, trying hard to suppress the yearning to let out a cat-like yawn. She let it out anyways.

"See?" Akiyoshi chuckles. "I'll walk you back home."

"Not until you promise me something?" Shigo pleaded. She had large glassy orange eyes staring straight at Akiyoshi.

_God damn this! Why does this always happen to me? First Minato, then Kuroki, now Shigo too!_

**Come on, admit it. The girl's cute. Say yes!**

_Whose side are you on? And no! You're the Kyuubi's brother for God's Sake, act like it! Don't get brought down by something cute!_

**Hey! I'll have you know I'm acting very much like Kyuubi's brother!**

_Then why don't you start BEING one? Because I can TELL that you're ACTING, and you're ACTING is horrible._

**Come on Kit! Just look at the girl!**

Akiyoshi made the horrid mistake once again by looking at a puppy face, just when Shigo saw his inner turmoil, making her glassy orbs even bigger to the point it was no longer human-like. And…were those cat ears?

"Fine, what do you want me to promise?" Akiyoshi groans reluctantly. Inside, mini-Shigo was dancing Caramelldansen with a happy face.

"Spar with me again. Then let's go drinking!" Shigo cheers. It was unlike her to do that, but not totally unwelcome either.

"Never took you for one to drink alcohol," Akiyoshi smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and have sex," Shigo bluntly replies. Akiyoshi only splutters.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ! HIATUS!

**Hello minna-san! I'm sorry to tell you this is not an update. AND NO, I am not discontinuing this story. It's just that I lost inspiration, but I guarantee that I may get it back in a few months or so. So hiatus. For now. I will get back to this, believe it! I will be re-watching Naruto, so I can make some twists to the story, making sure it isn't too dull or something. May have a FEW dull moments. There is no way I'm going to make a fan fiction that follows canon all the way through. That'd be too boring. **

**And hint, hint, Hatake Sakumo is supposed to be older than Minato, like Sannin age, but in my story, he is the same age, if only a few years in difference. And before you complain, yes it is a twist, so if you don't like it, skedaddle. AND YES, Kakashi will be shown. **

**I have another story uploaded because I SUDDENLY got inspiration for that one. It is from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so if you're interested...check my profile!**


	8. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**Okay, this is IMPORTANT! I know you've realized that I haven't updated since FOREVER, and if you didn't...well, my story/stories must've sucked. Feel free to Un-alert me. Actually, go do that right now. If you read my profile, you'll know why.** **I'm leaving Fanfiction.**

**Good news though! After puppy eyes for a few consecutive months every day and some annoying, Miacielica-a fellow fanfiction writer-has agreed to adopt my story. Her progress may be slow, or it may be fast. You might even notice she writes like me in a way, if not better. (She'll strangle me if I berated her.) I don't know when she'll start though. She might have even started now. Basically, I don't know anything about my stories anymore. They're all hers. To be truthful...the ideas were hers anyways. Hehehe...**

**Again, I'm sorry! I tried my best to provide some good stories, and just found that I wasn't suited for writing. It didn't give me any joy as it does drawing...XP. I hope you're not disappointed, my oh so loyal fans~! MUAHAHAHA-coughcough.**

**Miacielica- Idiot.**

**Eden- ...Mou...*pouts***


End file.
